High School Hoedown
by live.laugh.love.izzy
Summary: AU! These are normal teens at Jump City High, dealing with relationships, mean girls, tragedies and even SCANDALS! Rated M for innuendo, a rape scene and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! WHY DO I HAVE TO WRITE THIS EVERY CHAPTER? IT BREAKS MY HEART! P.S. FOR SOME OF YOU THAT DON'T KNOW, THEY HAVE CONSIDERED A SIXTH SEASON OF TEEN TITANS IN OCTOBER OF 2015. ALL OF OUR BITCHING AND MOANING FINALLY PAID OFF! NOW LETS HOPE CARTOON NETWORK DOESN'T F**K UP!**

**Here are the characters in my little AU!**

**Beast Boy- Garfield Logan (he will be referred to as Logan)**

**Raven- Raven Roth**

**Robin- Richard "Dick" Grayson**

**Starfire- Kori Anders**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Aqualad- Garth Miller**

**Jinx- Jenny Wakeman *I was watching My Life as a Teenage Robot (: ***

**Kid Flash- Wally West**

**Terra- Tara Markov**

**Red X- Jason Todd**

* * *

The sounds of teenagers fill the hallways. They talk about what they did this summer, their schedule, who's dating who, the whole nine yards. But we don't care about those kids; the kids we do care about begin to walk through the double doors of Jump City High School. Dick Grayson: son of Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises. He has spiked black hair and icy blue eyes concealed by dark shades but that didn't make him any less dreamy. He had on a red t-shirt, black jeans and a black jean jacket and red and yellow Jordan Spizikes.

The boy next to him was slightly shorter than him but the shortest out of the whole group. He had mousy brown hair with green highlights and emerald green eyes. His name was Garfield Logan, the tofu-eating, animal loving comedy guy. He had on a gray Polo shirt, tan cargos and Wolf Grey 3's.

The last boy was a very large muscular guy, but looked very friendly. His name is Victor Stone. He is African American and sporting a shiny bald head and chocolate brown eyes. If you look a little closer you would see that he possessed a few prosthetic limbs, but I assure you that doesn't stop him in life. He had on a gray muscle tee, sweatpants and Oreo 5's.

The three guys got a lot looks down the hall, mostly of girls fanboying over them. One girl in a really bright pink dress almost tackled Dick to the ground. Kitten Moth, one of the single most annoying girl they laid eyes on.

"HIII RICHIEE POOOO!"

And also the loudest.

"Ugh, what Kitten?" he said clearly annoyed while Logan and Victor started guffawing.

"I just wanted see if you wanted to go to lunch with me! Sooo whaddaya say?" she purred.

"Well Kitten honestly I-"

*school bell rings*

Dick smirked and said, "Actually we're late for class, See ya."

Kitten scowled and started to walk down the hall. But not before emitting an ear-splitting shriek that caused everyone in her way to hold their ears and howl in pain.

"Damn man" said Victor. "Why is your little girlfriend so annoying?"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Dick growled.

"Whatever dudes, let's just get to homeroom already." Whined Logan.

"Aw shut it grass stain, you just wanna see Tara."

"What's your point?" Tara was Logan's girlfriend of 8 months. She has blond hair, blue eyes, and a skinny stick figure. Perfect girl right? WRONG! Dick and Vic (that rhymes lol) honestly hated her. She was an angel in Logan's eyes but everyone else in school knew she was anything but. There were rumors of her cheating with multiple people but for some reason Logan was completely in denial. Both boys knew he could do way better.

"Come on" Said Dick. "Let's just head to class."

As the three boys walked into the classroom they were greeted by their friend Kori. She was a tall, tanned beautiful girl with red hair cascading down her back. She was originally from Tamaran, a small city off the coast of Italy. She was wearing a purple sundress with a gray jean jacket and purple boots.

"Hello friends! And how were your vacations of the summer?"

"Pretty good" said Dick while Logan and Vic nodded.

"How wonderful!"

"Hey Kori, did Tara come in yet?" said Logan.

"No, she hasn't come in yet."

Just then, a fat middle aged man with curly black hair stepped in. His name was Mr. Burke. "Alright class, take your seats." As soon as everyone was seated he began his morning announcements. "Good Morning class. I hope you all had a pleasant summer and are ready to get back to work." The children groaned. "Yes, well anyway, I am pleased to inform you that we have a new student joining us."

A girl entered the classroom and immediately all eyes fell on her. She was pale with long purple hair that was in a messy pony but with two strands framing her face. Her eyes were a deep blue you could easily mistake for purple. She wore a black V-neck t-shirt with and purple and black plaid miniskirt and purple Doc Martens. When Kori looked at her she grew excited.

"OH MY XHAL! I KNOW HER! I KNOW THAT GIRL!" she screamed. "Raven! RAVEN! RAVEN!"

"Yes, Kori her name is Raven. Raven Roth. I hope you will do your best to make her feel welcome here." As soon as he stopped talking Kori ran up to the front and hugged Raven really tight. "Oh friend you have come back from the England! I have missed you so much, and you missed me, yes?"

"Kori… can't… breathe…"

"Oh I'm sorry friend." She let go of Raven and let her have some breathing room. "It's fine, Kori. I've always wanted bruised ribs." She said sarcastically.

Kori ignored her sarcasm and proceeded to drag Raven to the back. "You must meet my other friends. I guarantee you will enjoy their company." She dragged Raven to her table where Dick, Victor and Logan were at.

"Friends, this is my old friend Raven. She used to go to my middle school until her family had to depart to England for a business trip but now she's back!"

"Hello, I'm Dick Grayson" he said as he stretched his hand out, which Raven took it in her own. "Nice to meet you."

Victor was the next one to step up. "Well how's it going, little lady? Victor Stone, but you can call me Vic." She shook his hand as well.

Logan on the other hand could not take his eyes off of her. She looked so mysterious and intriguing. And that little gothic outfit she had on definitely caught his attention. "_What the hell am I doing? I'm going out with Tara. Still she is kinda hot. Aw shit they're staring."_ He spent so much time gawking at Raven that he still hasn't introduced himself and everyone else noticed too.

"I'm Gary, no umm Gertrude, wait a minute… Gayfield, NO NOT THAT! Um-"

Victor and Dick both started to laugh uncontrollably while Raven just stared at him. "Sorry about grass stain over here. What's wrong _Garfield_? Cat got your tongue?"

Raven finally spoke up, "So, your name is Garfield?"

"Yeah, Garfield Logan!" He said nervously, "You can call me Logan though. I kinda don't want people to confuse me with a fat orange cat, I mean I do hate Mondays but I obviously I don't look like a fat orange cat and I don't even eat lasagna , as a matter of fact I'm a vegetarian and…"

"I think I get the point." Raven said with a small smile. "Y'know, you're kinda funny, kid." Logan had a huge smile on his face. "_Cool! She thinks I'm funny! I gotta tell her some more jokes. Maybe I can make that smile of hers grow bigger. She's definitely cute with a small one but I bet she'll look so much better with… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? I HAVE TERRA! I CAN'T GO AFTER ANOTHER GIRL! But I can be good friends with her, nothing bad about that. Okay Logan, ask her something. Umm let's see, ooh her schedule!"_

"So, what's your schedule look like?" Raven took a piece of paper out from her bag and gave it to Logan.

**#1: SCIENCE- ROOM 210**

**#2: MATH- ROOM 306**

**#3: SWIMMING- BASEMENT**

**#4: LUNCH**

**#5: SOCIAL STUDIES- ROOM 401**

**#6: ENGLISH- ROOM 202**

**#7: DANCE- ROOM 108**

**#8**: **HOMEROOM- ROOM 407**

"Cool we have math, English and swimming together, Rae!"

"Ven."she said. "My name is RAVEN! Two syllables, hope they're not too hard for you!"

"All right then RAE-VEN, come sit down." Grinned Logan. Raven went to sit at a seat next to him when Kori spoke up, "Friend Raven, it would be wise for you not to sit _there_."

"Why not?" asked a confused Raven.

"Cuz that's Tara's seat." Victor said.

"And she is…?"

"Logan's girlfriend and complete brat. She gets all bitchy when people take her seat. It's stupid, really." Said Dick while Logan gave him an evil glare.

"Well in that case, this is my new seat now." Said Raven as she sat in Tara's seat, took out her book and started reading. Logan, Victor and Dick just stared at her thinking the same thing_, "This girl's got guts."_

"I am sorry friends." Kori apologized. "Raven is how you say, stubborn as the offspring of a donkey and a horse."

"It's cool, Kori. Besides I don't see Tara's name on the table so Raven can sit anywhere she pleases." Said Dick.

Soon Mr. Burke spoke up again, "All right class, you will go to 2nd period class in about 6 minutes." Soon an exhausted blonde girl dashed into the classroom. Tara. She had on a yellow crop top which showed off the chest she doesn't have, black jean shorts and Timberlands. "Sorry I'm late. My car had a flat tire so I had to run all the way here."

Raven had the slightest feeling that this girl was lying. _"Something's up about this_ _girl. She could be nothing but trouble. I don't know why but I feel like I've seen her before... No matter, she doesn't concern me."_ An irritating voice interrupted her thoughts; it was none other than Tara.

"Hey Goth girl! What do you think you're doing? She screeched.

Raven didn't seem fazed by the tone of her voice, she kept up her calm demeanor. "Well, I think I'm sitting in a chair."

"Yeah, _my_ chair."

"I don't see your name on it, but I see why you like it so much. It's comfortable." What she did next shocked Tara as well as the people around her. She started to rub her butt on the seat of Tara's chair. Kori, Dick, Victor and Garfield couldn't contain their laughter while Tara had a shocked and appalled look on her face. "Yep, real comfortable." She smirked.

"You can't do that, it's MY CHAIR!" Tara screamed.

"There are literally 20 others out there, if you can't find one, that's not my problem." Raven screamed right back at her.

"Girls, knock it off or you will both have detention!" Mr. Burke said. "Raven that is Tara's seat, but it's obvious that you didn't know so I'll let you off with a warning. As for you Tara, there are plenty other seats in the class; I suggest you pick one."

*school bell rings*

"All right class, that's the bell for 2nd period. Enjoy your day!" he said as the kids left the classroom. Tara gave Raven one last glare before leaving the room. Raven returned the glare and turned to Kori, Dick and Victor. Tears of laughter were still in their eyes. "Damn, girl your crazy!" said Victor.

"Wow!" said Dick. "I've never seen a newbie stand up to Tara before!"

"She needs to learn that the world doesn't revolve around her." said Raven.

"That is just like friend Raven; she does not take the defecation from any individual." Kori said proudly.

"Uhhh…" Said Dick and Vic (I rhymed again).

"I don't take shit from anyone." Raven clarified.

"Ah" they said. "Um where's that other kid, Logan?" asked Raven.

Vic pointed to the left with a disgusted look on his face. And disgusting it was: Logan and Tara were busy making out in front of his locker._ "Ughh how can he stand to be around that bitch? Wait a minute, why do I care? He can be with whoever he wants! Still, he could be with someone so much better, someone like-"_

"RAVEN!" Yelled Logan. "Come on, we're gonna be late for class!" They both darted down the stairs to the 3rd floor until Raven stopped him.

"Before we go, I apologize for snapping at your girlfriend."

"Don't worry about it. I kinda think she took it too far. I mean there are other seats in school."

"Obviously." She said

"Oh and Rae, rubbing your butt on her seat, dude that was hilarious! He said as he started laughing again.

"Yeah, well don't expect me to ever do that again." When they finally reached the math room, Raven stopped him again.

"Logan?"

"Yes?" Emerald met Amethyst and neither of them made any attempt to look away. Then Raven lifted her hand up and before you know it, she smacked Logan hard on his head.

"Owwwww." He screamed. "What was that for?!"

"Don't call me Rae." She said as she walked in the room. Logan smiled to himself._ "This girl is gonna be the death of me." _He thought.

"Hey Logan, get inside!" Raven said one last time as she walked in the class. He took one last glance at her and smiled again. _"Well, at least I die one happy camper!"_

* * *

**Hi, I started another story! But a quick reminder my updating could get a little spotty since school is starting for me on Thursday. But I will try to update as best as I can. BYE YA'LL! Also if someone could help me come up with a better name for this story that would be AWESOME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS? DINKLEBERG!**

* * *

"Hello class, for those who don't know me my name is Ms. Nettles and I will be teaching algebra." Said a 25 year old Texan woman. She had on a flowery dress that reached her ankles and brown moccasins. "Take your seats kids, on each of your desks is a syllabus on what we will be learning this year."

Raven and Logan went to a table and read the syllabus. They would be learning about trigonometry, parabolas, linear equations and functions. Raven was a bit familiar with the work but Logan was completely lost._ "Seriously, what the fuck is a lin-ear? Is this some Chinese guy? I thought this was math dude."_

"HEY!" snapped Raven.

"Sorry, this stuff is gonna be sooo hard! Umm quick question, who is…"

"No _linear_ isn't some Chinese guy." Said Raven with an annoyed expression on her face. "It's an equation between two variables that gives a straight line when it's plotted on a graph."

"_How the hell did she know I was gonna say that? Damn is she psychic or something, like That's So Raven?" _As Logan was continuing to figure out if Raven was psychic or not, two other kids sat at their table, Roy Harper and (I know I didn't have her here but now I do. You may know her as Argent.) Toni Monetti. Logan knew the both of them. Toni was a spunky cool New Zealander with red and black hair and a black strapless corset dress and red Toms. Roy was a ginger haired boy with a red plaid flannel shirt, darks jeans and vans. He, like Richard has dark shades covering his green eyes. He was also a womanizer/playboy and a wicked flirt. There were rumors that he even got a girl pregnant, but he could not confirm or deny these allegations.

"Wassup Toni, Roy?" said Logan as he hugged Toni and fist bumped Roy. "Sup man."

"Hello love, and who's she?" she asked referring to Raven.

"This is my new friend Raven… umm Raven…Goth." Said Logan, oblivious to the fact that he screwed up her last name.

"Roth." Raven said annoyed.

"That too, she is a new student here but she's also Kori's old best friend."

"Alright dear, my name is Antonia Monetti, but people call me Toni, nice to meet you Raven."

"You too." Said Raven. She turned to the boy next to her and asked him his name.

"Roy Harper, so you're the newbie that stood up to Tara, right?"

"Yep, that's me." Raven said shocked. _WOW, word travels fast in Jump City High."_

"Your gutsy Raven, but you shouldn't have rubbed your butt on her chair." Said Roy.

Raven and Logan were a bit confused. "Dude why?" Logan said.

"Because, no offence Logan, I don't want Raven here catching whatever Terra has that makes her ass so small." He said smugly.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Logan and Raven simultaneously.

"I'm just saying, Raven's got a nice ass and it'd be a shame if something happened to it because of your girlfriend." He said with a small smirk.

Raven and Logan were shocked to say the least. Logan was used to Roy being a pervert to other girls but when it was directed towards Raven, I don't know, something in him just snapped. "_WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS? He doesn't even know her and he's already flirting with her and talking about her ass. How can he even see it? She's wearing a skirt…A MINISKIRT! I can't believe he has the nerve to look under her skirt. So what if her ass is nice, he had no right to talk about her like that. And Tara too, whatever was said about her. I don't really remember."_

Raven however couldn't take much more. She got up, grabbed Roy's shirt and brought him to her level. "Look, I understand the fact that I can't _kill _you, but make any more comments about my ass and I'll make sure you won't get anyone pregnant anymore! Got it Harper?!"

Roy looked like he was about to shit his pants, "Y-yes crystal… got it."

"Good!" She let go of him and went back to her seat while a surprised Toni and Logan stared at her.

"Wow, you're a little firecracker, are you love?" said Toni.

"Hell yeah, she is. Don't fuck with Rae next time, Roy!" Logan said triumphantly. But he earned a slap to the back of the head.

"Owww."

"What did I say about calling me Rae?" (Another rhyme… I am Dr. Suess man!)

* * *

_Time Jump to swimming class… unless you wanna learn some math cuz we didn't really learn any math. I feel bad for Ms. Nettles; she had a whole lesson planned. So you wanna learn some math? No? Okay._

Raven and Logan were walking to the basement where the swimming pool was. When Raven opened the door her jaw dropped immediately. Standing behind the door was a very handsome guy. He was tall, long dark hair, blue swim trunks and a well-toned swimmers body. He looked so good, Raven found herself staring.

"Raven, yoo-hoo, Earth to Raven. The incredibly sexy Garfield Logan reporting, do you read me?" he said waving his hand in front of her face.

Raven snapped out of her trance to acknowledge Logan. "Oh what's going on?"

"We're gonna go get changed into our swimsuits now." He tried to drag Raven to a locker room but she stopped him.

"Look I may be new, but I'm not an idiot Logan! The boys locker room is across from this one, GO TO IT!" said Raven.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a salute. They both went into their separate locker rooms. When Raven stepped inside she saw two very disturbed faces staring back at her.

Tara and Kitten.

Granted Raven didn't know Kitten but she could tell she was just a walking slide whistle, just like Tara.

"Goth Girl, what are _you _doing here?" Tara said with a sneer.

"So every time you see me you're gonna ask questions? If you're stupid that's fine but I am not Google."

Tara and Kitten gasped at her words.

"But to answer your question, I'm obviously getting dressed for swim. It appears we're in the same class, Tara. Deal with it." Raven started to walk away when Tara and Kitten stepped in front of her.

"Look, I am going to say this once, so listen up. I want you to stay outta my way and don't even think about talking to Logan!" Tara said rudely.

"And why would I do that?" she asked angrily.

"Because he is growing rather attached to you and I can't have that. Plus I need to get you back for that little stunt you pulled in homeroom." Tara said while her and Kitten had evil grins.

"Whatever." She said as she brushed by both of them and into the stalls to change.

"So, Tara what are you gonna do about Goth Girl?" said Kitten.

"I'm gonna make a little phone call" Tara said with an evil smirk.

* * *

"Hey, Garth." said Logan wearing his green and white swim trunks.

"What's up, man?" said Garth.

"Have you seen a girl about yay high, pale, curvy, purple hair?"

"No but why would a girl like that be with you?" he said while chuckling a bit.

"No dude. You know I have Tara. Look the girl I'm looking for, she's new and…"

Logan was cut off when Raven stepped out of the girl's locker room. Both boys looked at her direction, or more at what she was wearing. She had on a navy blue bikini top and navy blue swim short shorts. She felt kinda shy having eyes on her but decided to push that feeling toward the back of her mind.

"Hello Logan." She said blushing a bit. _"He's got a really nice body, it's not all muscly but it's not wimpy either. It looks just right. No Raven. He's got a girlfriend, he wouldn't be interested anyway."_

"Hiii… Hi Raven." He said with a dazed expression. The bikini top showed off a small portion of her large breasts, and the shorts hugged her curvy figure nicely. _"DUDE! Roy was so right, her ass is very nice. NO, NO! BAD Logan. No looking at Raven's ass while you have Tara. Speaking of which where is Tara? I know she takes swim class with me."_ Suddenly a very happy Tara jumped on Logan's back. She had on a yellow bikini with a T on her left breast.

"Hey babe!" She said kissing him square on the lips.

'Hey, Tara." He said giving her a hug. Raven just rolled her eyes at the display.

"Gar, come swim with me!" she said dragging Logan near the water.

"Alright, alright. CANNONBALLL!" yelled Logan as he did a huge dunk in the water.

Garth decided to break the awkward tension. "So, Raven huh?"

"Yeah, what's your name?" she said shyly.

"Garth Miller, you're new aren't you?"

"Yep. So are you the lifeguard or something?"

"I'm volunteering, it's for the extra gym credits."

"Cool. Do you want to go for a swim or something?"

"Sure." Garth said with a smile. They walked towards the pool, and then his smile turned into a smirk. "How about a little race?"

Raven countered his smirk with her own, "Oh, and what kind of race?"

"From here to the other side of the pool and back. Think you can handle that, _Rae_?"

She walked up to him, stood up on her toes until they were looking each other in the eyes and said, "You don't know what I can handle, pretty boy." She walked back to the edge of the pool while Garth just stood there, mouth agape. "Hey Garth, close your mouth. You'll catch flies." Raven said with a smug smile. He scurried to the edge and stood next to Raven.

"Ready, Three…Two…One!"

Both bodies dove into the pool and started swimming as fast as they could. Garth was ahead, but Raven was gaining up on him. They reached the edge and turned back around to swim to the other side. This time Raven was ahead. It looked like she was about to win, but Garth had a devilish idea. He swam underwater and pulled Raven's foot down. He dragged Raven underwater and swam as fast as he could until he reached the other side. When Raven came above water she swam to the edge and glared at Garth.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Were you trying to kill me?" she said furiously.

"No, I was trying to win." Garth said with a smirk.

"You completely cheated, that wasn't fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, Raven."

"Ughh." she said as she swam away from him. Garth started to get worried when she didn't come up, so he started looking for her. 'Come on Rae, I'm sorry. Raven! RAVEN!"

As soon as he turned around Raven pulled him by his hair underwater for about 20 seconds and brought him back up.

Garth got mad almost immediately, "What was that for?!"

"All's fair in love and war, _Garth_." Raven said with a smirk. Suddenly he splashed water in her face, Raven wasn't amused. "A water fight? You can't be serious right?"

Garth got close up in Raven's face and whispered, "As serious as a shark attack." He said as he splashed more water at her. Soon Raven grew tired of this and started splashing Garth back. It was an all-out water fight. Both of them would not stop. Then Garth grabbed Raven by her waist and tossed her in the pool again. Little did they know they were being watched by an angry Logan.

"_Stupid, pretty boy, mermaid wannabe ass. How dare he call her Rae?! Nobody calls her Rae except me. Well she doesn't like it when I call her Rae, but that's besides the point. He shouldn't be touching her or calling her out her name in any way. I swear if I see him touch her body anywhere, I'll rip him a new one!"_

"GAR!" Tara screamed.

"Oh sorry, baby. So what's going on with you?" said Logan

"Is something wrong with you, Logan?" Tara said suspiciously.

"Umm, no nothing's wrong." He said with a huge smile on my face.

*school bell rings*

"Well, that's lunch!" said Logan. "You coming with, Tara?"

"No, I have a report to finish so I'll be in the library."

"Oh all right then, see ya later." He said as he pecked her on the lips.

"Bye babe." Tara said as she walked out of the basement.

He was about to walk out to but then a soft voice started calling for him, It was Raven, she was in her early outfit but her hair was still damp.

"Hey Raven, what's up?"

"Me and Kori had plans on going to the pizza shop, do you wanna come with us?"

"Sure Rae…uh Ven." He said with a big smile.

"I'll just find Kori and we'll go okay?" she said offering a small smile.

"Okay!"

As soon as she left, an even bigger smile appeared on his face. Why was this girl having such an effect on him, one that Tara didn't even have? His stomach grumbled. Well, no use thinking on an empty stomach. He exited the basement and closed the door. Then the girl's locker room opened, revealing Tara.

"That bitch thinks she can steal Logan from me, not a chance. Just wait until he gets here Raven, you won't even look at Logan anymore."

* * *

**I'm gonna explain the linear thing. On my first day as a junior in high school, I had to do a review and the question was "What is a linear equation?" This boy next to me is like "Yo is this lin year some Chinese guy or something?" I was literally about to smack this dude, you don't even know. But hey I uploaded this chapter, tell me what you think! Bye! #3AM #Nightowl**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: WHO WANTS TO OWN THE TEEN TITANS? I mean, who wants to own one of the greatest superhero teams ever? Like, who wants to have a certain gray-skinned sorceress and a green haired changeling together anyway? Not me! That's why I don't own them.*starts to cry* **

* * *

Raven walked to Spanish 101 class and waited for Kori to come out. When she did they proceeded to walk down the halls when a tall boy stepped in front of Kori. He had black-brown hair, blue eyes concealed by shades, a red hat with an x emblem on it. He also had on a red rugby shirt, black cargo pants and black Timberlands. When he saw Kori, a devilish smirk played upon his lips.

"Hey cutie, aren't you glad to see me?"

"What is it that you want from me Jason?" Kori said annoyed.

"Well, I'm thinking of a lot of things I want from you." Jason said with a saucy grin. When Kori tried to move to the left he moved in front of her, same thing happened when she moved to the right. Raven grew tired of this and she took Kori's hand and attempted to go around him but he stopped in front of both of them.

"Well well well, I don't believe we've met Sunshine. Jason, Jason Todd. And you are?" He said looking Raven up and down.

"Gonna kick your ass up and down this hall if you don't keep your eyes to yourself!" she said.

"Ouch, that hurts sunshine. I just wanted to see if cutie could hang with me after school, but if you wanna come, hey, the more the merrier." He said with a smirk. Raven stifled an eye roll while Kori groaned. They managed to get away from him and strayed down the hall towards the exit.

"What's with the creeper over there?" asked Raven, referring to Jason.

"That is Jason Todd. He is a liar and a thief!" Kori said.

"I could see him doing something thief-like." Said Raven.

Kori looked down in shame as she said, "He is also my ex-boyfriend."

HOLD THE PHONE. _EX-BOYFRIEND_? "Kori, I say this in the nicest of ways: What were you smoking when you decided to go out with him?"

"Friend Raven, you know I do not do such things."

"Well you were smoking something to even look his way, let alone go out with him."

"He was a nice and adventurous boy. He actually reminded me of Friend Dick, daring but caring."

"That may be, but I can tell that Dick is a lot better than Jason." Said Raven.

"Oh you are right friend Raven. Dick is focused, determined, persistent and exceedingly attractive." Kori said with a blush.

Raven started to smirk. She assumed Kori would have a crush somebody in this school, but Dick? Well, he seemed to kinda balance her out a bit. You know, the free spirit and the Boy Scout.

"Gee Kori, if I didn't know any better, I would say you have a crush on Dick."

"Well, I do possess a small crush on friend Dick." Kori admitted. "What about you Raven, who has caught your eye?"

"Nobody." She said. Kori sent a serious look her way and continued to pry. "Are you sure? Because I have seen the looks Friend Logan gives to you even though he is involved with Tara."

"Really?" Raven was surprised that Logan has been paying attention to her. "_Why would Logan look my way when he has a girlfriend?"_

"Of course Raven, you are beautiful. How could he not? He has been with you more than I have today. Personally, I think that Tara is a _Clorbag Varblernelk_ and he would better off with someone who possesses less of the 'bitchiness'."

Raven had no idea what the hell a Clorbag was but she understood that Logan has been trying to spend time with her. Everyone has been nice but Logan was the only one getting her out of her comfort zone at JC High.

"Maybe I do have a crush on him Kori, but he has Tara. Even if she is a bitch I don't want to come in between them. *Sigh*. Maybe this is just puppy love. I'll get over it." Kori was devastated. She really wanted her friend to find love in happiness in each other. Whether Tara was in the picture or not.

"Okay friend Raven, if you insist." Kori said sadly.

* * *

_TIME JUMP! Logan, Raven and Kori are at the Pizza Shop!_

"Yum, Sicilian Tofu Pizza." Logan said hungrily.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were a vegetarian." Raven said.

"Yep, I can't stand to see anyone eat anyone of those cute little animals." Logan preached. Kori and Raven looked at each other awkwardly then put their sausage pizzas down.

"So Raven, where are you from?"

"I was born in Azarath, England, but my family and I came to America when I was 6."

"Cool, how do you know Kori then?"

"I met Kori when I was the new girl in middle school. I didn't know anybody there; Kori came up to me and asked my name, favorite color, where I came from and if I wanted to be her friend. I thought she was weird at first but when I got to know her I found out that she was really nice. We've been best friends ever since."

"Aww friend Raven, I am honored to have been you're best friend!" As Kori went to give Raven a big hug, her arm knocked over her soda and spilled all on Raven's shirt.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry friend. Please do not be upset with me, it was an accident!" Kori pleaded. Although Kori could be a bit annoying, Raven knew she could never stay mad at her. And it was an accident after all.

"It's okay Kori, really." Raven said trying to cheer the girl up.

"I'll get some tissues." Said Logan.

"No its okay, I'll get them." Raven said as she got up to get tissues. She was trying to wring out the soda from her shirt when suddenly she bumped into a tall man. She would have fallen but the man put his arms around her waist preventing her from falling. When she got to look at her savior she was frozen in her tracks.

He was a beautiful guy with pale skin, white hair that reached his shoulders but was concealed by a black hat and was wearing a white button down shirt with the top three buttons undone showing off his nice chest, black pants and black riding boots. He looked like something off of a romance novel. Raven found herself staring at this mysterious man.

"Damn, uhh… thank you for helping me, you know, not fall." She said embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, it's okay. But your shirt isn't."

"Umm, my friend did this, but it was a total accident though. I mean, she wouldn't do this on purpose, she's my friend." "_Smooth Raven. Real Smooth."_

"Oh, well let me help you clean it." The mysterious boy went to grab some tissues from the napkin holder and ran back to her. "It's the least I could do."

"If you say so." Raven said. The man rubbed the tissues on her shirt trying to get the stains out. Raven felt a blush appearing and she totally forgot the fact that Kori and Logan were watching the whole thing go down.

"Look at friend Raven; she seems to be smitten with that handsome young man over there." Kori squealed.

"Kori, she isn't _smitten_ with anybody, he just saved her from falling. No biggie." Logan sneered.

"But by the looks of it, it would appear to be the huge biggie because Raven has now sat down with him."

"WHAT?!" SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HIM! WHY THE FUCK WOULD SHE SIT DOWN WITH HIM? HE COULD BE AN ASSASIN OR A RAPIST!"

"Friend Logan-"

"OR HE COULD BE AN AX MURDERER HUNTING HIS PREY ONE BY ONE, FINDING OUT THEIR WEAKNESSES UNTIL HE STRIKES AND SAWS THEIR HEAD OFF!" *chainsaw noises*

"You have such a vivid imagination." A sarcastic voice said. Kori and Logan turned around to see Raven with a bit of pink on her cheeks.

"Raven, you have returned! Your shirt is slightly less wet than before."

"Umm thanks, we should probably get back to school now. It's almost time for-"

"Who's the dude you were talking to?" Logan blurted out.

"You saw that?" said Raven feeling even more embarrassed.

"Yes friend, he is very handsome. Will you be doing the 'going out' with him?"

Raven started to blush even more at the thought of going out with the boy. "I don't know, I mean I just met him and…"

"See Kori, Raven doesn't think she should be with a guy she just met. Oh well, his loss. Come on, let's head back to school." He said hurriedly. As Kori, Logan and Raven got up, they heard someone call her name. It was that dude again. Raven walked towards him, while Logan grew angry and impatient._ "Ugh, what does he want with Raven? He probably wants to ask her out! What am I worried about? She won't say yes to that fake ass Fabio."_

"I'm back guys." Raven said.

"What did he want with you? Do you have 'the date' with him?" Kori asked.

_"Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. Please say no."_ thought Logan.

"No." Raven said simply.

_"Phew!"_

"But he did give me his cell number." She said with a slight blush.

_"DAMN IT!"_

"Raven, you must call him immediately and ask for the date." She screamed.

"NO! said Raven and Logan.

"But why not, friends?" she asked curiously.

"One: He's still in the store. Two: I don't even know if I want to date him yet. Three-"

"Three:" Logan cut Raven off rudely. Raven was about to consider a date with some lousy stranger. Uh Uh, over his dead body. "She just met him. You can't go after a guy you just met! HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING FROM FROZEN?!"

"Logan, you're hysterical." Said Raven. "But you do have a point. I'll get to know him before we go out on any dates."

_"Yeah, that makes me feel so much better."_ Thought Logan. The three teens exited the pizza store and headed back to school.

"So what is his name Raven?" Kori asked. Raven unfolded the paper he wrote the number down on and saw the name _"Malcolm R. Nolyor." _

"That's a stupid name." muttered Logan under his breath.

They walked on the school's block, ignoring the rustling coming from the bush they passed by. A sinister laugh erupted from the bush as the person hiding behind it said three words:

"Hook, line and sinker."

* * *

**Wow! Finally done! For the next chapter we are going to give Star/Rob some love. I feel like I should get their relationship going. So just a reminder! I honestly think this chapter is pretty easy to follow. Put the pieces together everybody! Alright goodnight cuz its almost 1:30 in NYC!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS, I DON'T OWN REMEMBER THE TITANS, I DON'T OWN ATTACK ON TITAN, I DON'T OWN CLASH OF THE TITANS. BASICALLY I DON'T OWN ANY TITANS OF ANY SORT. AT ALL. **

After lunch, Kori went to her next class which, according to her schedule, would be 3D Design. When she walked in the room, she spotted a very familiar face. It was Dick and he was holding a very peculiar object. Kori's heart began to beat rapidly._ "Oh friend Dick looks very handsome." She thought. "Every time I am near him, I possess the small fluttering insects beneath my stomach regions. Calm down Kori, you can do this. You have digested a steaming bowl of glorthax stew without chewing, you can make pleasant conversation with a simple male."_

Kori sat down at the table next to Dick and started to blush. "Greetings Friend Dick." Dick turned to her and smiled.

"Hi Kori, how are you?" He said with a hint of nervousness. "I am quite well, thank you for asking." Kori said with a bright smile. Dick was fiddling with that peculiar object again. Growing curious, Kori decided to ask him what it is.

"Friend Dick, what is that object you have in your possession?" It was made of wood but was painted red with a yellow tip. It almost looked like some kind of bird.

"I made it. It's kinda a cross between a bird and a boomerang. A birdarang if you will." Dick said holding it up for her to examine it.

"Oh it looks like a Robin." Kori said happily. Dick looked at it closely and realized she was right. It did look like a robin. He smiled at her, agreeing with her statement. He found himself not being able to look away. Her eyes were a nice shade of green, similar to Logan's but her eyes were more exuberant and entrancing. He has always had a crush on Kori. Her childlike behavior was adorable, her concern for others is admirable and she herself was very beautiful. Kori got up, breaking Dick from his trance, and went to face the wall.

"Wait, why did you move?" Dick said with a huge blush on his face.

"You were staring at the wall for so long, I wished to see what was so interesting about it." She said innocently.

"Kori-"

"It does have a very nice color painted on it, and the artwork is quite lovely."

"Kori, I wasn't staring at the wall. I was staring at..."

"RICHIEE POO!" Screamed a certain someone. "Oh no. Why her?! Why now?!" Dick thought. Kitten had walked right into the classroom and sat in the middle of Kori and Dick.

"Kitten why do you have to be so loud, damn it."

"I'm sorry. I'll speak a little more quiet this time." Kitten leaned her lips up to Dick's ear and whispered seductively into it. "Is this quiet enough for you, Richie Poo?" Kori was furious.

"_That...whore is pushing up on friend Dick. Does she not see me conversing with him? She has the audacity to come here and put Dick in an uncomfortable situation. This shall not be taken lightly."_

"Kitten" Kori said bitterly, "As you can see, I was having an earlier conversation with Friend Dick and -"

"Who cares, Red? As a matter of fact, you could leave because I am having a rather stimulating conversation with Dick here." She said while rubbing his chest.

Kori needed to put this to an end. She grabbed the same hand that was rubbing him and held it up in front of them.

"Kitten, I believe it would be wise for you to leave. It seems as if Friend Dick has no interest in you. Come to think if it, I think you are already involved with someone else. Fang, I presume? In my country, adultery is strictly prohibited and would result in the shunning of others and the occasional stoning. The rules do not apply in this country, but nonetheless it is still wrong. Now if you would be so kind as to leave, for I do not want to hurt you." Kori said with spite in every word.

Kitten pulled her hand back and both Kitten and Dick stared at Kori with shock. When someone got Kori mad, it was not a pretty sight to behold.

*RIINGGGGG*

The bell rang signaling for the students to go to their next class. Kitten glared at Kori as she walked out of the class. Now it was just Kori, Dick and the silence surrounding them.

"Kori, thanks for having my back back there." He said sheepishly. Kori gave a soft smile.

"You are welcome friend, I am most happy to help and I hate to see my friends in such situations but in the future it would be best if you could process your negative feelings towards her more vocally. It would save us both alot of trouble."

That's another thing about Kori he liked. She can be very insightful. "You're right, Kori. But I'm not so good with expressing my feelings like you are."

"I assure you, I am having that problem too. We should make haste so we are not late for class."

"Alright." Dick said as they both walked out of the classroom.

**There's that ROBSTAR I promised. My computer is not working so this is currently coming from my phone. The next chapter I will be skipping to dance class because, and my friend said this:**

**"THERE IS SO MUCH JUICE IN THIS, A PITCHER CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO HOLD IT IN!" So who knows, maybe I'll update in a couple of days. OK stay beautiful. **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans but if I did I would make the coolest episodes ever. I wouldn't have that series finale cliffhanger. Seriously that just got me mad like I had so many unanswered questions. I would make Starfire have her own season dedicated to her. And for god sakes show Red X as Jason Todd. Let's be real we all know it's him.**

The bell rung for 7th period and Raven had Dance class. She went down the stairs to the first floor and into the dance room where she saw her dance teacher. She was tall, skinny and had a Romanian accent. When the woman turned around, she smiled warmly at Raven.

"Hello, you must be our new student. I am Anastacia Petrovich, but you may call me Ms. Ana. So do you have a leotard with you?"

"Yes." Raven said pulling it out. It was a black leotard with long sleeves. Raven went to go change but had the slightest feeling that someone's eyes were on her. She turned around and saw nothing but a streak of pink.

"Weird." She said walking out of the bathroom. Ms. Ana was discussing today's dance itinerary. "Okay class, we will be learning the 5 basic ballet positions. First position everyone! "

The balls of their feet are turned out completely. The heels touch each other and the feet are facing outward. "Second position."

The balls of both feet are turned out completely, with the heels separated by the length of one foot. "As you can see class, the second position is just like the first but your feet are spread apart more. Third position!"

One foot is in front of the other with the of the front foot touching the middle of the back foot. "Fourth position!"

The feet are placed the same as third position, but one step apart."Now for the fifth and final position! "

With both feet touching, the toes of each foot reaches the heel of the other. Most of the kids had a bit of trouble with this one. They were complaining about how uncomfortable it was and how it was too hard. Raven however had no trouble doing it perfectly. And Ms. Ana acknowledged her for it.

"Okay class, I have to step out for a moment. While I am gone practice those positions." Raven started to practice the positions when suddenly she felt a hand. On a place no one should ever touch. A hand had just slapped her ass. Feeling pissed off, Raven turned around, swinging her fist, gearing up to hit the person. But then the person, the girl, caught her fist and smirked at Raven.

"What's up, Rae Rae?"

"JENNY?!" Raven screamed.

"In the flesh."Jenny said as they hugged. Jenny Wakeman attended the same middle school as Kori and Raven. Raven and Jenny have always butted heads but were good friends nonetheless.

"Wow, I can't believe you're back, Rae. I almost missed having you around. _Almost_." Jenny said with a playful sneer.

"Yeah, like your face brightens up my day. So what's with the pink hair and devil horns?"

"I wanted pink hair, I think it suits me. What's your excuse, purple?"

"None of your business. That's my excuse."

"Ah still a smart ass, huh Raven?"

"Someone has to be. So let's start working on these dance positions." She started going into the first position when Jenny stopped her.

"Why don't we do something a lot more fun?" She said with an evil grin.

"No, we have class. And every time I'm around you, something bad happens."

"Hey, I'm jinxed." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"What did you have in mind?"

"What if I told you that I have a crush on someone? Jenny confessed.

"Shut up!" Raven was very surprised. Jenny did not like a lot of people.

"Swear to god. I can show you him, if you want."

"We have class and Ms. Ana could be back any minute now."

"Then we'd better hurry." She said as she grabbed Raven's arm dragging her down the stairs. Jenny dragged her all the way outside to the track meet.

" Look, there he is." She said pointing to a red head. He was wearing a red wife beater and orange shorts. He was about to go up against four other boys in a race. The coach yelled "On your mark, get set, go!" And off the boys went. That is, all except the red head.

"Aw, come on West. Get going!" Coach yelled.

"Alrighty I'm going, I'm going." He went to the starting line and then all of a sudden...ZOOM! He took off. He ran so fast that he past the four boys that were way ahead of him. Even though the coach was used to this behavior, it still shocked him every time.

"Whoa. Who is that?" Raven asked still in shock.

"Wally West. Isn't he something?" Said Jenny.

Wally finished the race first and had a cocky grin on his face. "See coach, I had it all under control." He said. But then he slipped on one of his shoelaces and fell flat on his face.

"Oh, he's something alright." Said Raven.

"Okay, so he's a huge cornball. He's still kinda cute.

"And do you plan on telling him this?"

"Hell no. I have a reputation to uphold." She said proudly. Raven rolled her eyes but then realized something.

"Jenny, how long have we been watching this guy?"

Jenny checked her phone and said, "About twenty minutes, why?"

"We need to get back!" Raven said as she ran back inside the building. Funny thing is, Raven didn't really know her way around this school and she just ditched Jenny so... yeah she's bound to get lost.

Raven just started running until she saw some familiarity of Ms. Ana's room. As she was running, she bumped into this huge dude. He was about Vic's size and looked like he could bench press a bus, with people in it

"Who the hell...ohhhh and who are you? He said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Sorry for bumping into you, but I gotta go." Raven said as she tried to run, but this guy wasn't having that. He grabbed her arms, pinned her to a locker and smirked.

"I would have remembered your fine self around here." He said looking her up and down, enjoying the way her body looked in the leotard. "Tell me, you're new right?"

Who in the hell was this creep? Well, Raven didn't want to stick around and find out. "That's none of your concern, now LET ME GO!" She struggled against his strength.

The guy showed a creepy grin and purred. "You're feisty." He leaned in to try and kiss her.

"What the hell is going on?" Yelled a certain someone.

"What's going on is none of your business, little man."

"It is when it's concerning my friend, Adonis." Said Logan menacingly.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it?" Adonis said poking Logan in the chest.

"As much as I do want to punch you in your steroid filled face, I'm not gonna. But I'm gonna tell you right now, you do anything to make Raven feel uncomfortable, I am going to wring your swollen neck so hard that all the drugs you've been taking to get this body flood out of your system and you look like the scrawny little bitch that you once were. Understand?" Logan said with venom dripping from every word.

Adonis scoffed and walked away, but not before winking at Raven. Logan ran towards Raven and checked her wrists.

"Are you okay, Raven?"

"I'm fine but who was that?"

"That was Adonis, the stupid co-captain of the football team. I always hated that muscle bound brute."

Raven could see that this Adonis kid brought out the worst in him. "Are you feeling alright, Logan?"

" I'm fine."He said bitterly. Raven was shocked. He seemed like this happy go lucky guy and to see so filled with anger didn't really appeal to her. "Okay, I guess I'll see you later then." She started to walk away.

"Raven wait!" Screamed Logan. "Uhh where were you going before, you know, all this happened?"

"Oh crap, I needed to get back to class. What time is it now?"

"Sorry, but this period is about to end. I could walk you there, if you want. What class did you have?"

"Dance and my teacher stepped out. I bet she already noticed my disappearance." She said with a monotonous voice.

"Well that explains the leotard, right?" He chuckled softly. Raven didn't find it too funny and sent a glare his way.

"Damn. Do you want me to think of an excuse for you?" He said smiling nervously.

She sighed. "No its okay. You've been a great help. You could just walk me to the dance room."

Logan's smile grew. "Alright!" The two teens started down the hall and down the stairs to the dance room. Ms. Ana was furious.

"I assume you have an explanation as to why you were not in my classroom, Ms. Roth.

"No-"

"I wanted to give her a tour of the school, since she is a new student here. Don't blame her, it was my fault." Logan said.

Raven was taken back by Logan. He was willing to take the blame for her. For some reason that made her feel all weird inside. But she kinda liked the weirdness.

"I understand that you are new Raven but you cannot leave the classroom without my okay. Now go get dressed, class is over."

After she went to the changing room, her and Logan went to homeroom for the last period. They sat near their friends then Kori went up to Raven.

"Hello friend Raven. Why are in such low spirits?"

" It's nothing, Kori. What's going on with you?"

"I am much better than I was before."

"Why? What happened?" Kori being upset was a terrible thing and although she can be annoying, Raven never wanted her to be sad.

"That whore Kitten was groping friend Dick's chest. While we were having a wonderful conversation."

"About?"

Kori started blushing. "Well, I had caught him staring into space during 3D Design, but in reality he was staring at me eyes."

Raven took a peek at Dick before turning back to Kori. "That's really sweet, Kori. What did you do about it?"

"Yes, well I played the dumb and acted as if he was staring at the wall."

Raven gave her a blank look that said "Really."

"He was just about to admit that he was observing my eyes when that little binslorf came along and ruined everything."

"Look Kori, maybe Dick does have a crush on you. Even so, you can't just lessen your intelligence just to get the truth out of him. Let him tell you when he feels the time is right."

"You are right, Raven."

"Or you can tell him that you have a crush on him. It's 2014. Chivalry isn't dead but girls could always make the first move."

"Raven have you confessed to friend Logan about your infatuation regarding him?" Kori said with a smirk.

Raven felt her stomach drop to her boots. "No and that's how it's gonna stay. But enough about me. You need to do something to take your mind off of today."

Kori shouted with glee. "Of course, friend. We shall be having a Girls Night!"

"Yo, what's this about friends and girls nights?" Said Victor.

"Friend Raven and I were about to plan a Girls Night!"

"Aw, can't we come?" Logan pleaded.

"It's a _Girls Night_ idiot, which means no boys."

"Can't you just make it into a 'GIRLS NIGHT WITH THE EXCEPTION OF THREE BOYS?' What's wrong with that?" Asked Dick.

"Because the idea is stupid." Raven said plainly.

"Seriously Raven, we're all friends here. You really don't wanna cut us out on all the fun, do you?" Logan said putting his arm around her and smirking. Raven was fighting the urge to punch him and kiss him at the same time. So she just gave in.

"Fine, you guys can come."

"Glorious, we shall be having a GIRLS NIGHT WITH THE EXCEPTION OF THREE BOYS!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Yelled the boys.

"So where are we gonna have it at?" Asked Victor.

"My house?" Said Raven.

"Well Alright then. We will make it to your house at 4:30. Just text us the address."

"Sure."

"Alright Raven, we'll see you then."

"Bye Rae Rae." Logan said winking at her. Raven blushed at the sudden gestures. Victor and Dick both saw this and grinned on the inside. They were gonna have one hell of a chat with Logan.

**FINISHED! YOU KNOW WHAT'S CRAZY, I STARTED THIS AT 7:57 AM AND FINISHED AT 10:36 PM. PROCRASTINATION AT IT'S FINEST. BUT YOU KNOW, I UPDATED SO IT'S OKAY. SO YEAH I'M GONNA GO TO BED NOW, CUZ I'M UP LIKE I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW. BYEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER : Okay. Does it look like I own the Teen Titans? Oh wait, you don't know what I look like. Well imagine what I look like. Does imagination me look like the type of person that could have possession of the Teen Titans? NO!**

**Okay, time to pick up where we left off. This chapter will be part one of THE GIRLS NIGHT WITH THE EXCEPTION OF THREE BOYS! We get to see Raven's house and Raven's father. Friendships will be made and feelings will surface. So without further ado...**

Raven and Kori both drove to Raven's house, only it wasn't just a house. It was a huge mansion. Raven's dad, Tristan Roth, was a well-known business mogul and the multi trillion dollar owner of his company, Trigon Inc. They basically operate in every profession known to man and due to Tristan's imperialistic ways, they take over most other companies that either oppose a threat or have something that he wants. He was a very powerful man and Raven hated it. He had always tried to coerce Raven into being a part of his company. He's even gone so far as to send his assistant, Slade Wilson after her. He has been trailing her, trying to get her to go along with her father's wishes and she was sick of it. The girls entered the mansion and the head maid, Clarabelle, welcomed them.

"Hello, Miss Raven, how are you today?"

"I'm fine. You remember my best friend Kori right?"

"Ah, Kori it's been awhile. How have you been?" She said.

"I have been doing very well, thank you for asking."

"Very well, Master Tristan is in his quarters if you would like to go up to him."

"Thank you." Said the girls as they went up the grand staircase. Raven told Kori to wait outside while she talked to him. She wanted to deal with her father alone. Raven walked in the room and saw a large man with a red suit, brown loafers and platinum white hair. His stare, oy vey, his stare was a scary sight. He could literally scare the claws off of Freddy Krueger's gloves. He was known as a very cruel hearted person to others. And he was even more to his daughter.

"Raven."

"Father."

The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a machete. (Don't lie, machetes are cool.) The whole room filled with eerie silence. Until Tristan broke it.

"I am going to assume that you came here to ask me about something. Isn't your friend Kori here? It is quite rude of you to leave the company unattended."

"Kori understands. Also you would be correct in assuming that I would like something from you."

"Out with it then, I'm in the middle of packing for a business trip and I can't be bothered."

"Can I have some...friends sleep over this weekend?"

"Fine. Kori can stay-"

"Not just Kori. I've invited some other people."

"What other people?" Said Tristan suspiciously.

"I met them today. Victor, Garfield and Dick."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" He said in his scary voice that seemed to drop an octave with each word. "There is no way in hell I'm leaving you alone with three hormonal boys, who knows what could happen."

"Father, I assure you that nothing of that matter will occur. Plus Kori will be here as well." As if right on cue, Kori peeped her head inside the room to say her piece.

"Yes Mr. Tristan, there will be no inappropriate acts of any kind at this get together. That is, if you approve of this get together." She said.

Tristan started to ponder this idea. Maybe he could get something out of this opportunity. "You may, but on one condition."

"I get to meet these boys."

"That seems fair." Said Raven.

"And you come to my next meeting on Monday after school. Do we have a deal, daughter?" He brought out his large pale hand and Raven shook it tentatively.

"Excellent, remind me when these _friends_ will be arriving." He said putting a lot of emphasis on friends. But in his defense, what father wants his only daughter surrounded by a bunch of boys?

"Alright." She left the room and pulled Kori with her to her room. "That was easier than I thought."

"Tristan is really overprotective of you, maybe it is because, deep down, he cares deeply for you as a daughter."

"Or he thinks that I'll be good for his business, so it's best that nothing bad happens to me."

"Ease the up, Raven. Let us prepare for our festivities."

"Whatever. I'll text Victor my address."

Logan, Dick and Victor were all chilling at the park playing football. They all stopped when Vic received a text from Raven.

"Alright y'all, got Raven's address so let's get going."

"Yeah dude, let's hustle. Don't wanna be late." Said Logan.

"Aw, don't wanna be late to see your girlfriend, huh Logan." Said Dick teasingly.

"Tara's coming? I thought she and Rae hated each other."

"No genius, Raven." They said with googly hearts surrounding them.

"Guys please, me and Raven are just friends."

"For now." Said Vic with a smirk.

"Look, I have Tara and I'm perfectly fine with her. Even if I wanted Raven, would she even like me back?"

"Then answer me this." Said Dick. "If you don't like Raven, why flirt with her?"

"Well, you see... I-"

"I also heard about the incident with you and Adonis. You said some pretty hurtful stuff to him. Him getting too close to Raven was almost too much for you to handle."

"She was new alright! Raven doesn't know Adonis, he could've taken advantage of her. I was defending her!" Logan was starting to get irritated. Why was his friend dogging him out like that?

Dick decided to push it farther. "Ever defended Tara like that?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, DICK! *sigh* Maybe I do like her, okay! Is that what you wanna hear? What do I do about Tara?"

"Yo, I don't like Tara either but he's right. Not really the best idea to leave her for a random girl." Said Vic.

"That's the thing, Raven is not just a random girl. She's wise, sarcastic, gorgeous and... I don't know, I just want to be near her sometimes."

"Well, now you've got an opportunity to be near her all weekend." Dick said with a smirk.

Logan countered that smirk with one of his own. "But speaking of being near someone all weekend, Kori's coming to this little shindig too."

"What's your point?"

"Look man, if the grass stain can admit that he has a crush on Raven then you can admit that you have a crush on Kori."

"You guys both know I'm not good with my feelings. How would I be able to confess to her?"

Victor cracked his fingers and let out a sigh. "Alright, looks like I'm gonna be playing Love Guru with y'all. Just wait till we get to Rae's house."

"What's gonna happen?" Logan said hesitantly.

"Oh nothing."

"But..."

"Come on, all this lovey dovey talk is making me sick. Lets get this show on the road."

Vic started his car and Dick and Logan piled themselves in as they drove on. Logan was so bored he started telling his jokes.

"Hey guys, what does a nosey pepper do?"

"Good grief. What does he do?" Dick said annoyed.

"He gets jalapeño business." He said laughing hysterically.

"But it wasn't funny, though."

"It was funny." Logan said glumly. The car was silent for about 10 minutes until Logan started talking again.

"Dude, I'm starving. Yo Vic, could we get some McDonald's?"

"MAN, THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE EATING IN MY CAR!"

"Aw why not?" He whined.

"I just got her seats cleaned and I don't need your greasy hands all over my baby."

"I was gonna get a salad and some fries. Hello, vegetarian in the house." He said waving his arms up and down.

"I don't know why you eat that rabbit crap. Meat could change your life, Logan."

"Dude, I love animals. If extinction doesn't kill off the animals of the world, then Vic's hunger will."

"Hush fool. At least it's better than that tofu shit!"

"Hey, tofu is delicious. You're just jealous."

"Pshh, jealous of what? Hold that thought, we're here."

"Finally." Said Dick.

When Vic drove in the driveway, they all oohed and ahhed at the large mansion.

"Wow." Said Dick.

" Yeah, Rae's parents must be a kazillionaire."

"I'll call Raven and tell her we're outside." Said Vic.

Raven received a text from Vic that they were outside so she went to notify Tristan. They had gotten the rooms prepped for tonight and ordered about 12 boxes of pizza and 6 1 liter sodas. Both girls had changed into their pajamas as well. Kori had a pretty soft pink nightgown with spaghetti straps and white lace embroidery on the bottom. Raven had on a black spaghetti strap tank top and lavender flannel shorts. The girls went downstairs but Tristan stopped them.

"Raven go to the kitchen." He said quickly and fiercely.

"But father-"

"**NOW!**" He screamed.

"Come on, Kori." She said as she dragged Kori in the kitchen.

Tristan walked to the door, opened it and saw Vic, Dick and Logan. "_Hooligans_." He thought.

Victor and Logan were both thinking, "_That's a big man._" They were scared shitless. That is, except Dick who warily acknowledged his appearance.

"Tristan Roth, nice to see you again."

"Ah Richard Grayson. It certainly has been a while. How is Bruce?"

"He is fine, thank you for asking."

"Yes, well I am going on a business trip and I hope you would accompany Raven and I to our next meeting. It wouldn't be one if the heir to Wayne Enterprises isn't present." Tristan said evilly.

"I'll be there, count on it."

"Very well. I hope you enjoy your stay here. Don't have too much fun." He said looking at Logan menacingly.

"Wow, this guy just screams '_don't date my daughter_'." Thought Logan.

Tristan walked to his car, started it up and drove away. Raven and Kori walked in from the kitchen to greet them.

"You're not dead, that's a first." Said Raven.

"Hello friends. I am so glad you could make it. Is not Raven's abode glorious?"

"Yeah this place is huge." Said Logan.

_"Huge."_

_"Huge."_

_"Huge."_

_"Huge."_

"Whoa, I have an echo!" He said excitedly. He was about to say another word but then Raven stopped him.

"If you scream in here, so help me Azar, I will skin you alive."

"Eep."

"Well aren't you gonna give us a tour, little lady?" Said Vic.

"Alright, follow me."

*DOORBELL RINGS*

"The pizza has arrived!" Exclaimed Kori.

"I'll get it."Raven said.

She opened the door to a tall pale boy with black hair covering the side of his face. He also had three piercings in both ears. He looked kinda depressing, but for the sake of the story, Raven found him a little attractive."

"Where are the sodas?"

"Riiiiight. There in the car." The goth boy went back to the car and got the drinks. He came back and Raven paid him $67.00 but no tip.

"Giving you a tip would be pointless."

"Everything's pointless. Why don't we go talk about it?" Said the Goth Pizza Boy.

Logan walked up to the door and put his arm around Raven. "BYE!" He yelled slamming the door in the boy's face.

"Um, do you have a grudge against pizza guys or...?" Said Raven.

"Yeah man, what's with all the hostility with the pizza dude?" Vic said knowingly. He looked at Dick smirking.

"It's just that, his negativity is contagious. I don't want some Debbie Downer ruining Rae Rae's mood."

"Don't call me Rae Rae." Raven sneered.

Vic spoke up again. "First of all, _negativity_ and _contagious_? Who are you and what have you done with Logan? Second of all, have you asked Raven if her mood is ruined?"

"Fine. Okay Rae-Ven. How is your mood?"

"Never better." She said with a monotonous tone. "So do you guys want the tour or not?"

"Yes." Said Dick.

"Let the tour commence." Said Kori.

Everyone started walking while Logan was trailing behind thinking about what had just occurred.

_"Dick was right. I don't think I've ever defended Tara like I do with Raven. Dude, this is stressful."_ Speaking of his girlfriend he should probably call her. _"I haven't seen her since swimming. Maybe she ditched."_ A certain voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Are you coming, Logan?" Said Raven.

"Yeah. I'm coming Raven." He said giving her a big smile. She gave him a small smile and the two of them walked up the stairs to start the tour.

**WHAT UP! FIRST UPDATE OF 2015! I WAS ORIGINALLY GOING TO POST THIS ON JANUARY 9TH, WHICH ALSO HAPPENS TO BE MY BIRTHDAY BUT I WAS LIKE NAH, I'LL DO IT TONIGHT. SO TURN UP TO MY FELLOW CAPRICORNS. ALL I WANT FROM YOU GUYS IS REVIEWS. SO HAVE A GREAT NIGHT AND AN AWESOME NEW YEAR!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER : PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR IF YOU OWN THE TEEN TITANS! **

***no hands go up***

**Part Two of GIRLS NIGHT WITH THE EXCEPTION OF THREE BOYS! There will be games in this chapter including everybody's favorite game, Candor or Audacious Undertaking (Truth or Dare). So come on, vamonos. Everybody let's go! Come on, let's get to it. I know that we can do it. Where are we going *clap clap clap* [insert destination here]**

Raven took everyone to the West Wing of the mansion to show everyone around.

"This hallway has everybody's rooms. Dick, you and Victor's rooms are next to each other. Logan and Kori's rooms are across from each other and my room is next to Logan's."

"Cool." Said Dick. Everyone agreed with him.

"You guys all get your own bathrooms, and Clarabelle will pick up any dirty clothes you have, so be sure to leave them in the hamper."

"You shouldn't put that much trust in Logan, Raven. He will definitely turn his room into a zoo." Vic said teasingly.

"Friend Logan will have a zoo in his room?! That is wonderful. I wish to see the offspring of the swines, I have heard that they are quite adorable." Screamed Kori excitedly.

"No, Kori. It's just that Logan's room is really dirty."

"Please, Logan has a problem with the cleanliness?" Kori asked.

"That's an understatement." Dick snickered along with Vic.

"His room is so rancid, it puts the boy's bathroom at school to shame."

"That bad?" Said Raven.

"Girl, you have no idea." Said Vic.

"Hey, my room is not that messy. I just leave everything out so I know where it is when I need it." Logan said pouting.

"Did you need that grilled cheese sandwich that's been in your room since you were 7?" Smirked Dick.

"So that's what that green fuzzy stuff was!"

"I'll be sure to leave a few cans of febreeze in your room." Raven said with a disgusted look.

Raven led them down the hall to the entertainment room. When she opened the door, the boys were flabbergasted. There was a huge plasma TV, PS4 Consoles, a shelf full of the latest and greatest games and all in a sound proof room, so they could be as loud as they want.

"WHOA!" Said the boys.

"Dude, it's like I've died and went to heaven."

"True." Said Dick and Victor.

"Yeah, you guys can play if you want. I don't even touch these games." Said Raven.

"Whyyyyy?" Screamed Victor.

"They don't appeal to me, that's all."

"Oh well, let's get playing!" Said Dick.

"Yes, I will be cheering you on, friend Dick."

"Aw Dick, you got your own personal cheerleader." Victor said while Logan laughed along with him and Dick blushed.

"Look, he's getting all red in the face. But, speaking of cheerleaders, Raven why don't you come over here and be mine?" Logan said smirking.

"Uhh, as tempting as that sounds, I'm just gonna sit here and read."

"Come on, Raven. I could use some words of wisdom to make sure I win." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Whoo. Go team." Raven said flatly.

Logan slumped deeply in the couch as the boys started their game. It was a racing game and Dick picked a red and yellow car, Victor picked a blue and white car and Logan picked a purple and black car. The stoplight on the game flickered from red to yellow to green and all three cars sped off. Kori started cheering Dick on which brought smirks on Logan, Vic and Raven's face. Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen. Even Raven managed to forget her book for a little bit to watch the race. As she was watching, Dick lost control of his car and crashed into a lake thus making him lose this round.

"Damn it." Yelled an annoyed Dick.

"It is quite alright, friend Dick. You are still a winner in my eyes." Kori said giving him a huge painful hug, but he didn't mind. No sir, not one bit.

Vic and Logan were too engrossed in the video game to see the fling beside them but Raven made a mental note to talk about that later when her and Kori were alone. But for now, let's head back to the game.

Both of the boys were neck and neck and Vic was trying to throw Logan off.

"You know you want to pass me, but you can't pass me. So if you think you're going to pass me, you can kiss my ass cuz you're not going to pass me."

Suddenly Logan's car passed his.

"Hey, you passed me!"

Logan's car was gaining more speed and before you know it, his car passes the finish line.

"Yes! Un - freaking - believable! Go Logan, Go Logan! It's your birthday, we gonna party like it's your birthday." He danced shaking his booty everywhere.

Victor was grumbling something along the lines of, "cheating little grass stain."

"Well, I can't take all the credit. I got my own personal cheerleader who helped me when I was down." He said dramatically while wrapping his arms around Raven.

"Hands...off. "Raven sneered with a little blush appearing. Logan took his hands off of Raven while grinning.

"What else should we play?" Said Dick.

Victor started thinking and then came up with an idea. "How about 'Never Have I Ever'?"

They all looked at each other and hesitantly complied. Then the five teens sat in a circle as Vic started the game off.

"Alright y'all, the rules are if you have done the thing that the person said they have never done, you take a swig of Sprite. Got it?" They nodded. "Let's get started then." Dick was the first to go.

"Hmm, never have I ever stolen something." No one drank to that. Up next was Kori.

"Never have I ever been in a fight." Victor, Dick and Raven drank to this.

"Okay, Raven. Let me find out you got hands." Victor said. Now it was Logan's turn.

"Umm, uh okay! Never have I ever walked in on my parents."

"Aw Logan, that's gross." Said Dick

"I couldn't think of anything!" Everyone looked at each other and then Kori blushed and took a small sip of her drink.

"Kori!" Logan said shocked.

"It's always the innocent ones." said Victor.

"I do not see anything wrong with copulation between two individuals. Is it not the procedure of how we were conceived?" Kori asked.

Everyone looked at her as if she had grown three heads. "Like I said, it's the innocent ones you have to watch out for." Said Victor.

"Shush Vic. It's okay Kori. There is nothing wrong with copulation in any way." Dick said but on the inside he was going crazy.

"Oh thank you friend Dick." she said throwing her arms around Dick in a very strong hug.

"Alright it's Raven's turn." Logan said.

"I can't think of one." She said.

"Aw come on, Rae. Work that pretty brain of yours." Logan flirted.

She looked at him evilly and said, "Never have I ever beat up a kid with green hair."

Dick and Victor happily drank to that.

"Guys!"

"We're just kidding." Said Dick.

"Okay, last but not least." Said Victor. "Never have I ever gotten a tattoo." Raven drank to that but maybe she didn't hear the question.

"Uh Raven, are you thirsty?" Asked Dick.

"Not really." She said.

"Didn't you hear the question?"

"Yes, I did." Everyone looked at each other and didn't know what to think. Logan, on the other hand, was intrigued and excited.

"Dude, you seriously have a tattoo?!"

"I should have left well enough alone." Mumbled Raven.

"Friend, you must show us where this tat-too resides."

"Yeah you must." Logan agreed.

"Why?"

"Because Raven doesn't seem like the person to even think about getting inked."

"That's true." Dick said. Then Vic started chanting, "Show us the ink, show us the ink!" That got everyone else going and they started chanting as well. "Show us the ink, show us the ink, show us the ink!"

"How mature of you guys." Raven said annoyed at the antics.

"Show us the ink, show us the ink..."

"I will kill you all in the most painful way possible."

"Show us the ink, show us the ink, show us the ink, show us the ink!"

"Fine! If any of you tell another living soul, I will murder you all, hide the bodies and make it look like an accident."

"I shall give you the most sincerest of promises friend...the swear of the pinky."

Raven sighed and linked her pinky with Kori's. Then she turned to the boys with a menacing glare. "Guys..."

"Oh we won't tell anyone." Said Vic.

"Yeah, you can trust us." Said Dick.

"Show us the ink." Said Logan.

"Alright." Raven stood up and turned around, her back facing them, and lifted up her shirt to reveal a black Raven tattoo.

"Oh it is very beautiful, Raven." Said Kori happily.

"Yeah, it looks hella cool." Said Vic and Dick nodded along with him.

Logan on the other hand, was speechless. The tattoo was intricate, it was original, it was exotic, it was...sexy. The way the wings spread out and how the beak of the bird traveled in the direction of untold riches._ "Oh dear God." He thought._ He found himself staring at her lower body more than he should have, eyes lingering on her ass more than the actual tattoo.

"Well?" Raven snapped. He was the only one who hadn't said anything about it and was so damn adamant on seeing her tattoo.

"It's very enticing, Rae." He said. He knew he had to choose his words carefully. He can't just up and say, "Hi, Raven. Nice tattoo, I'VE BEEN OOGLING YOUR BEHIND!" Raven would kill him.

"Thank you, I guess." She said with a small blush.

Dick started to smirk at the two. "So what other game should we play?"

"Ooh. I request we play Candor or Audacious Undertaking!" Said Kori. Everyone looked at Kori confused until Raven spoke. "I think she means truth or dare."

"Great idea, Kori. Yo Vic, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on Jinx?"

"Who is this Jinx friend Logan speaks of?"

"Do you know a girl named Jenny Wakeman?"

"I know her. Kori, she went to our old middle school. And she got me in trouble because we left during dance class."

"Well, it's like a tiny crush. Nothing special." He said coolly. Raven felt kinda bad that Vic has a crush on Jenny and she already likes Wally.

"Raven, truth or dare?"

"Ehhh, dare." Raven was a bit suspicious of Victor's actions.

A huge smirk appeared on Victor's face. "I dare you to sit on Logan's lap for the rest of the game."

"VIC!" Screamed Logan.

"What? It's just a harmless game, what can it do?" Said Dick.

Raven sighed. "Look, can you guys please pretend maturity for a second? I'll do the stupid dare." She stood up and walked towards Logan and plopped down on his lap. Logan's immediate reaction was shock and joy. Shock because he didn't think Raven would do something like that considering the fact that he has a girlfriend and joy because there was the girl he was crushing on sitting on his lap! Score!

"How you holding up, Logan?" Dick smirked.

"Umm...I'm doing just fine. Yup, really fine."

"Sure...Kori truth or dare?"

"I will choose the truth!"

"What are the physical attributes you look for in a man?"

"Well, I do not care for such things because what really matters is the individual's character and the beauty within."

"So does Dick fit your criteria?" Raven asked.

"Raven!" Dick scolded.

"Friend Dick does fit my criteria but Raven I believe there someone of your liking, yes?" Kori said with a coy smile.

Raven tensed up and Logan felt it. "Kori it's not my turn yet."

"But Raven..."

_"It's not my turn yet."_ She said threateningly. "Dick, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Raven thought about what she should make Dick do. "I dare you to let me go through your phone, pick one person and have you call them pretending to be their mistress."

Everyone was in awe. Who knew Raven could be so devious?

"I think we're related Raven." Victor said. "Only I would think of some shit like that. Girl, I think you're my sister!" He said about to give her a high five. As he got up to give the gesture, Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away from him.

"Bro, what's your deal?" Yelled Vic.

"Nothing, it's just...Dick just do your dare!" Logan said desperately trying to drop the subject._ "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" He thought. _

"Okay, I guess." Dick gave Raven his phone and she took it and looked through his contacts. She stumbled upon a name, Conner Kent. That name, for some insane reason, stood out to her. Dick dialed hid number and put it on speakerphone. Someone picked up the phone but it wasn't Conner, it was his girlfriend Megan.

**(For any of you who watch Teen Titans go remember the episode where Cyborg turned into a grandmother and robin imitates his voice for a quick second, imagine that with his mistress voice.)**

"Hello."

Dick put on his best ratchet voice and said, " Is Conner there?"

"No, who is this?" Megan asked.

"This is Lonquidashia-"

Logan and Vic were dying in the background. Raven was trying to stifle her giggles with coughs and Kori was trying to console Dick because he was furious.

"- and I need to talk to my man real quick."

"Excuse me..."

"You're excused, now where is my man?!"

"Conner is my boyfriend, we've been going out for two years!" Megan screamed.

"That's not what he told me. He told me he was single and wanted to be with me, boo. Looks like you got your man took!"

In the background was a guy that said, "Hey baby, who's on my phone?"

"Conner, who is Lonquidashia?! Are you cheating on me?!"

"What, Megan of course not. Who told you that?" Conner asked confused.

"This bitch on the phone!" She said shoving the phone in his ear.

"Hello." Conner said.

"Hi Baby!" Dick said. He made a mental note to kill Raven when this was done, then kill himself for even going through with it.

"I don't even know you!"

"Are you kidding me? You took me to BBQ's and told me you loved me! What was all that for, to get in my pants?!"

"Conner, you slept with her?! I can't believe you!"

"Babe, I didn't!" He screamed.

"You know what, forget this. WE ARE OVER!" Megan screamed ad she hung up the phone.

Vic and Logan were in tears. This whole debacle was so hilarious to them. Raven was shaking her head the whole time and Kori was upset with Dick for breaking up a happy relationship. Dick was so mad you could see his whole face getting beet red.

"Well, now that we've ruined any potential happiness for that couple..." Said Raven.

"Whose turn is it now?" Asked Logan.

"Yours!" Dick grumbled.

"Okay, Kori choose for me."

"Friend Logan, Candor or Audacious Undertaking?"

"Uhhh, Candor?"

"If you were to have a relationship with anyone, other than Tara, who would it be?" Everyone looked at Logan with sinister eyes. He was finally gonna admit to having a crush on Raven.

_"What the hell do I say?"_ Thought Logan. _"Should I say Raven? What if she doesn't like me back? She's probably talking to that Malcolm dude, what an asshole! If she doesn't like me, why should I care! Should I care?"_

"I love Tara. TARA! I DON'T WANT ANY OTHER GIRL. TARA IS FUNNY, SHE'S CUTE AND SHE'S BETTER THANK ANY OTHER GIRL I'VE EVER BEEN WITH! SO I'M GONNA SAY THIS ONE TIME AND ONE TIME ONLY: I DON'T, NOR WILL I EVER HAVE A CRUSH ON RAVEN!" Logan covered his mouth quickly.

For some reason Raven felt crushed. They weren't even going out but to hear him say that he didn't like her, broke her heart. She was starting to harbor feelings for the boy, but now...now she needed to get out of there. She got up and ran out the room. She started to feel tears run down her face but hid them. Everyone else was pissed at Logan.

"You have got to be the most stupidest person on Earth." Said Dick.

"I didn't mean it like that, I swear!"

"Then what did you mean?!" Yelled Vic.

"Look, I don't know." Logan said. He really did it now.

"Friends, I will go talk to friend Raven and see if she is the alright." Kori said as she walked out.

"We're gonna go to bed." Said Dick as he and Victor left the room leaving Logan by himself.

"Man, what is wrong with me?"

**OKAY, SO WE TAKE AN EMOTIONAL TURN IN THIS CHAPTER. LOGAN FUCKED UP PRETTY BAF, HUH? BUT THING WILL GET BETTER, I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT! SO, YOU GUYS KNOW THE DEALIO, READ AND REVIEW! HAVE A GREAT END OF JANUARY! **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER : ALL RIGHT, IMMA KEEP IT 100 WITH Y'ALL. I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS. SHOCKING, I KNOW! **

**AS YOU CAN CLEARLY SEE, I STARTED A NEW STORY. A LOVE TRIANGLE TYPE STORY SO I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO CHECK IT OUT BUT FOR NOW, ON WITH THE STORY! PREVIOUSLY ON HSH, FEELINGS WERE HURT, FRIENDSHIPS WERE QUESTIONED AND RICHARD NOW HAS AN ALTER EGO NAMED LONQUIDASHIA. HIDE YOUR MEN, EVERYONE! IN THIS CHAPTER, IT WILL PRETTY MUCH BE ABOUT MENDING RELATIONSHIPS AND FAMILY, YOU KNOW. WE WILL GET TO SEE WHERE ARELLA HAS BEEN AND WE GET TO SEE WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS WITH LOGAN'S PARENTS! SO EXPECT TO HAVE YOUR FEEL STRINGS PULLED AT AS WE JOURNEY THROUGHOUT THE EIGTH CHAPTER. **

Logan was still in the entertainment room, contemplating on what the hell happened. He certainly didn't mean to hurt Raven's feelings. He was just trying to get his friends to lay off on trying to hook him up with Raven when they knew good and damn well that he is going out with Tara.

_"I still haven't heard shit from Tara. She should've called me considering the fact that I'm her boyfriend." He thought._ He decided to call her, just to see how she's doing. The phone rang six times and her voice-mail popped up.

_"What's up? This is Tara and I'm not here right now so leave a message and I'll be sure to get back to you. Muahh!"_ *beep*

Logan didn't even bother to leave a message, he figured he would call her in the morning. He walked down the corridor and into his room. When he turned on the lights a sad smile grew on his face. There on his bed were 4 bottles of Lavender Febreeze Air Effects.

"Raven." He said as he sprayed the fragrance throughout the room. He decided that a good night sleep was in order. He climbed into the soft bed and drifted off to slumber.

Raven was in the other room meditating, or at least trying to. When Raven was younger she had a really bad temper, so bad that her parents considered sending her to therapy. So she took up meditation to try and calm her frayed nerves and it worked. Ever since then she started meditating every chance she got but now with her conflicting feelings, it was hard to do so._ "What was the point of embarrassing me like that? Why would he do that?" She thought._ A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Friend Raven." Said Kori. "May I enter?" Raven got up and opened the door for her.

"How are you feeling, friend?"

"Like shit."

"Well, you shall feel like shit no longer. I request that we make the pudding of relief." Raven knew that was a recipe for trouble. She loved Kori like a sister but her native cuisines were a bit displeasing to the eye as well as the stomach.

"Uh no thanks, Kori. I just want to stay by myself and meditate."

"Friend Raven?" Kori asked shyly.

"Yes."

"Will it be acceptable for me to meditate along with you?"

Raven was taken aback. Kori has always made her do stuff that she wanted like shopping and the ever annoying Girl Talks but has never really taken an interest in her desires. Raven decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Sure." She said. Kori sat opposite to Raven with her legs folded. "Friend, I remember you having some sort of saying, yes?"

"I did. It was something...uhhh... I remember! Azarath Metrion Zinthos." They both closed their eyes and started saying the mantra in perfect sync.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Aza-"

"Kori?" Raven said with one eye open.

"Yes, friend?"

"What's going on with you and Dick?"

"I am not quite certain if he is getting my messages. I would love to be something more but I don't think he is ready to start being more vocal."

"I see. Remember the deal I made with my father, that I had to go to a meeting on Monday?"

"Yes."

"Apparently, Dick is coming too. I can get the 411 on his feelings about you."

"Raven, what does the four hundred and eleven have to do with Friend Dick and I?"

"Oh my god." Raven muttered under her breath. Kori didn't get expressions that well and Raven forgot that. "That just means that I'll get information on how he feels about you."

"Oh that is glorious, friend Raven. And I'll be sure to get the 4, 1 and 1 on friend Logan."

"Thank you, Kori." Raven said with a small smile. Kori grabbed Raven and pulled her into a hug, holding back a little of her strength.

"You are welcome." Kori said as she got up and walked out the room.

Logan woke up from his bed really hungry. "Let's see if Rae Rae has some food down there." He said leaving the room. He put on his Air Jordan flip flops and tiptoed past the other rooms.

_"Hehe, tip toeing in my Jordans." He thought._

He went downstairs to the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. It was stacked with all kinds of food. "Man, dies she have any tofu up in here?"

"Bottom shelf."

"AHH!" Logan screamed and hit his head on the door. "God, Raven. You scared the shit out of me!"

"Well, sorry I'm such a big, scary demon girl." Raven was definitely still mad about what happened earlier and he knew now was the perfect time to apologize.

"Look Raven, I'm sorry."

"For what, being so creepy that I scare you?"

"You're not creepy. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I have no idea why your name even came out of my mouth."

"Yes you do." He thought.

"Yes you do." Said Raven. "You do know or else you wouldn't have said it. Why did my name come up, Garfield?"

Logan tensed up when Raven said his first name. He had always hated his name. It sounded so wimpy and lame and Adonis used to tease him about it when they were younger. In 7th grade, Adonis even went so far as to dump his school lunch, which was lasagna, all over Logan. When Logan grew angry Adonis just said, "What's wrong, Garfield? I thought you loved lasagna?" Ever since then he hated his name and only his closest friends could call him that. But when Raven said it, even though it was spoken maliciously, it sounded like music to his ears.

"It's just that a few rumors have been going around saying that we were together and I just wanted to clear it up."

Raven was very good at reading people. She had a slight feeling that Logan would be lying. But for now it was time to give him the benefit of the doubt and squash their beef.

"Okay. I guess I'm sorry for overreacting."

"You had every right to overreact. It was my stupidity that caused it."

"I can tell being stupid is your forte."

"I think my forte is being a devilishly handsome young man who can awesomely rock green hair." He said with a cocky grin.

"Riiiiight." She said sarcastically. "Now that we know that you're even more full of yourself than you perceive, I'm gonna make me some tea."

"Oh, I was about to say, why were you down here?"

"It's my house. What are you doing down here?"

"I wanted a midnight snack." He gazed at the clock on the far right side of the kitchen. "At 1:47."

"Do you raid all the houses you sleepover at?"

"Only the ones that have organic foods."

"Well, don't let me keep you." She said walking away to fill her cup.

"WAIT!"

The scream startled Raven. It almost made her drop her cup. "Keep it down, dipshit. The others are still sleeping."

"Sorry. Sit with me. Let's talk."

"About?"

_"Shit, what could we talk about?" He thought_.

"You know what I just realized? I haven't seen your mom. Where is she?"

Raven flinched. He felt it. "I'm sorry, it's a touchy subject. I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's fine. *sigh* "Remember when I told you that I went back to England?"

"Yeah."

"We went on a business trip but then it turned personal."

"How?"

"My parents were battling for custody of me."

"Oh, so it's pretty obvious that your dad got you. What happened to your mom?"

She breathed and it almost looked like tears were gonna come out. "When Arella, that's my mother, when she lost custody of me it destroyed her. She was so devastated that..." Tears were starting to fall.

Logan didn't want her to continue. Not if it was hurting her this much. "Raven..."

She put her hand up signaling that she wanted him to stop and she continued on. "She was so devastated that she went to the roof of our hotel...and jumped."

Logan was starting to cry as well. He knew what it was like to lose family but having them take their own life. Nobody deserves to deal with that. Not even a beautiful girl like Raven. So he hugged her.

"Logan?" She said sadly.

"Can I show you something?"

"What?" Logan started to peel off his shirt and Raven started to blush but when she saw what was covering his lower body, shock grew on her face.

He had a large dark green rash.

"Oh my..."

"When I was younger, about 5, I went on vacation to Africa with my parents. Everything there was so beautiful, the trees, the cultures, the animals. Heh, I think this is where my love of animals came from. I remember playing in the forest when all of a sudden I got really itchy. Being a little kid at the time, I ignored it cuz I wanted to play. But then it started itching more vigorously and it started to burn and I started crying. I called out for my mom and dad. When they found me, they were worried. My parents were scientists so they did anything and everything they could to try and help me. They created this serum that was able to stop the irritation but the side effect was my midsection turning green. I felt like a monster. Every time I went out without my shirt on, the natives would look at me as if I committed genocide. When we were leaving to get on our boat, it crashed. And to make matters worse, we were heading towards a waterfall."

"Garfield Logan, don't you dare continue!" Raven was full on crying now.

"My parents put me in a life raft and told me to paddle away as fast as I can. I needed them with me, they had to come with me. But my dad said that they would be okay. So I turned and I paddle and didn't once look back. They fell overboard, Raven! I could've saved them!" Logan was crying and shaking on her shoulder. Raven embraced him.

_"Who would've thought this jokester who seemed to always have a smile on his face, was the one in the most pain?" She thought. _

"It's not your fault."

"YES IT IS!"

"No it isn't. You were a child. No one should put that much pressure on a little boy."

"I still have days, when I would just break down because they aren't there."

"I understand completely. I would lock myself in my room, praying to Azar that my mom would come back to me. Even though I know my prayers won't be answered." They both started sniffing and looked at each other. Logan smiled.

"Look at us."

"We look like we saw a soap opera character die." Said Raven.

"Yup."

"But it feels...kinda nice. Not having so much of my pain bottled inside."

"Right. The weight is still there, but I feel as if a part has been lifted off my shoulders."

"Who would've thought dealing with pain would bring us closer in our friendship?"

_"Friendship, that damn word." Thought Logan. _

"Yeah, I'm gonna head back to bed. Goodnight."

"Night." She said as he walked away.

"Wait!" Raven screamed.

"What?"

"If you tell a living, breathing soul about this, I will find the most dangerous and illegal form of bodily harm and go farther than that with you."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart." Logan said with a wink.

_"Now that's the Logan I know."_

**FINALLY DONE. ALRIGHT, IMMA KEEP IT 300 WITH Y'ALL. I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPDATE IN FEBRUARY AND I WAS PLANNING ON DOING SOMETHING FOR BBRAE WEEK BUT THAT WASN'T HAPPENING SO YEAH. I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER EMOTIONAL AND SHIT AND I MADE LOGAN'S BACK STORY SIMILAR TO BEAST BOY'S BACK STORY BUT MORE WILL BE SAID IN LATER CHAPTERS. BUT PLEASE EVERYBODY, REVIEW AND FAVORITE THIS. HAVE A NICE, EVEN THOUGH IT'S RAINING, DAY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER : IF YOU'RE READING THIS, I DON'T OWN THIS SHIT, I DON'T OWN THIS SHIT.**

**QUICK THING I JUST NOTICED. I HATE TERRA, LORD KNOWS MY HATRED FOR HER BURNS WITH THE WHITE HOT INTENSITY OF A THOUSAND SUNS. BUT I CAN'T HELP THINKING THAT HER AND RAVEN COULD HAVE BEEN SUCH GOOD FRIENDS. LIKE, THEY COULD HAVE BEEN STUNTIN ON THESE HOES TOGETHER, BUT NOOOOOO, TERRA HAD TO GO AND BETRAY THEM. LMFAOO. BUT ENOUGH ABOUT THAT, ON WITH THE STORY! I WAS ORIGINALLY GONNA DO ANOTHER SLEEP OVER CHAPTER BUT THEN I WAS LIKE, FUCK THAT! SO NEW SETTING! WE GET TO SEE ROBRAE FRIENDSHIPS AND WE GET TO SEE A NEW CHARACTER. ALSO THERE WILL BE A SLIGHT LEMON IN THIS. AND LET ME TELL YOU, IT'S NOT BBRAE. **

***Before I forget this is Monday and at the end of the school day so Raven and Dick have to go to that meeting.***

All of the students in Mr. Burke's homeroom class gathered into their seats, doing their own thing. Logan, Vic and Dick were in the corner talking about Dick's outfit. He had on an Armani pinstripe suit with a black tie.

"Okay, man. Look at you in a suit and tie." Said Victor.

"Shut up, guys." Sneered Dick.

"Dick be on his suit and tie shit, shit tie, shit tie." Logan sang trying to be Justin Timberlake.

"You're not funny." Said Dick.

"Dick be on his suit and tie shit, shit tie, shit."

"Showin Kori a few things." Victor sang.

Dick started to blush and laugh a little. "You guys are assholes."

Just then, Kori came bursting through the doors.

"Friends!"

"Hi, Kori!" They all said.

"Friend Dick, since you and Raven are required to be at the meeting with Mr. Tristan today, I have taken the liberty into making her attire business worthy."

"That's really sweet of you, where is she?"

Kori turned around and realized Raven wasn't with her. "Oh, for the love of Xhal, Raven please come in."

"No!" She was outside the door.

"Please, you look wonderful. Let us show everyone how nice you look."

"Make me!"

"I shall return, friends." Kori stepped out to get Raven and ended up having to wrestle her. One thing Raven forgot about Kori was her strength. That girl had the body of a model and the strength of a bodybuilder.

Kori managed to get Raven into the room with only a few scrathes. Then the whole class got a good look at her. She had on a white Burberry button down dress shirt with two buttons open showing a small amount of cleavage. She was also sporting a black pencil skirt, lace stockings with black roses and 5 inch black heels. Her purple hair was slightly curled and it was all out, looking like an amethyst waterfall. Kori, by some miracle, managed to put some makeup on her as well. She put on black mascara, black pencil eyeliner and red lipstick. All in all, Raven looked professional and sexy.

And the rest of the class agreed.

She felt really awkward and shy with all these faces staring at her, but she started to walk towards her friends. Her clothes hugged every part of her ample curves and seemed to make majority of the boys drool when she swayed past them. One of those boys being Logan.

"Well, don't you look pretty, ready to get some business done?" Teased Victor.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

"Come on, Raven. You look mature and presentable." Said Dick.

"Whatever. How are we getting there?"

"I'm gonna have Alfred drive us."

"And he is..." Asked Raven.

"My butler."

***SCHOOL BELL RINGS***

As the gang walked out the room, they were greeted by an unsightly fellow.

Adonis.

"What's up, losers?" He teased. His gang of idiots were right behind him, instigating. Mikron O'Jeneus, the smartest kid in school. And the most annoying little kid ever. He is 12 years old but got skipped because he was a Wiz at building technology. As intelligent as he is, he was immature as hell. Calling people crud munchers and barf brains. Act your age, man.

Mammoth was a tall, beefy, muscular kid with insane strength and insane amount of hair. His real name is Baran Flinders, but you ought to be stupid enough to call him that.

Victor stood up to Mammoth. "Y'all ain't so tough. Yo Mammoth, maybe you should donate some of that hair to your mother. Her edges need to be laid desperately."

"OHHHH!" Screamed Logan and Dick. Shit just got serious.

"Look who's talking, Chrome Dome. Looking like a black ass . Like, you don't even have real body parts. Use them plastic shits and get out my face." Mammoth said.

That hurt Vic, but there was no way he was gonna show it. "I don't know, man. Your mom thought it was pretty real last night."

"Say something else about my mom!" Mammoth said lunging at Vic. Vic was about to lunge too but his friends held him back. Raven nodded her head no and Vic immediately calmed down.

"Man, calm down." Adonis said. "These losers ain't worth nothing." Just before they were about to leave, Adonis caught a glimpse of Raven and smirked.

"Look over here. Lil feisty got dressed up for Daddy." He said referring to himself. He was about to reach out and touch her but then Raven kicked him.

In the nuts. And she had heels on so that _hurt_.

Adonis's voice got higher in pitch and he was holding his tender crotch like his life depended on it. The three boys walked away glaring at the group and exited the building.

"Good job, Vic. You violated his whole life." Said Logan.

Kori gave him a big hug. "Friend, you have shown Mammoth who is the boss."

"Nice job, champ." Said Raven with a small smile.

"Thanks guys, and you Miss Raven. Kicking him where it hurts!" Victor laughed and gave her a high five.

"No babies for him anytime soon." Said Dick. The group laughed and Raven nodded.

***Bedoop Bedoop* phone noise. Don't judge.**

"Alfred's outside. Raven, you ready to go?"

"Sure."

"See you guys later." Said Dick. The rest of them waved goodbye. Logan couldn't help but notice Raven walking away, her full hips swaying and her ass moving gracefully with it. He didn't have the willpower to look anywhere else and truthfully, he didn't want to.

"You checking that out?" Vic said with a grin.

"No I wasn't! I was just...uh...looking for...can you blame me?!" He said giving up.

"I guess not but you should be less focused on booty and more focused on where your little girlfriend is." He said walking away with Kori.

_"He's right. I still haven't heard from Tara. You know what, if she doesn't have the common decency to talk to me, I'm not talking to her." He thought. _

Dick and Raven walked into the cool building of Trigon Inc. The walls were painted a blood red with tiny light red flames on the border.

"I'm getting a hell- ish vibe here." Said Dick.

"You have no idea."

"So, we got 10 minutes to kill until the meeting, wanna just talk?"

"I guess." They sat down on the plush cushion couches.

"What's up on your crush on Logan?" He said.

"What's up on your crush on Kori?" She fired back.

He chuckled softly. "Don't get me wrong, I like Kori alot but I don't want to just come out with it just yet. I don't even know how she feels."

Raven nodded. "I've heard a lot about you, Dick. Heir to Wayne Enterprises, teenage playboy and you're studying to be a detective. But you're too stupid to realize that Kori already likes you."

"She does?"

"Yes, oh great detective." She said sarcastically.

"Well, if you're so smart how come you and Logan keep dancing around your feelings?" He said.

"Look, what he did during the sleepover was fucked up but we apologized. He said it that people were talking about how we were together. But I think he's lying."

"Wow." Dick said.

"Wow, what?"

"You call me stupid yet you don't realize that Logan likes you."

"Yeah, well he shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"He has Tara."

"That isn't the reason why."

"Then tell me, oh great detective boy wonder, why don't I want him to like me?" She screamed.

"Maybe you're afraid of getting hurt."

"Dick, I get what you're saying but I don't want to be some slut who broke up their relationship."

"You're not a slut. If anything, Tara is a slut. Do you know how many people she banged throughout my sophomore year? Crazy."

"If she's such a loose person, why is Logan still with her?"

"Love I guess. Makes a man in denial. Which says a lot since I can't even talk to Kori."

"I'm just gonna distance myself from trying to make a relationship with him. I realize that Tara is no good for Logan but it is up to him to figure it out."

"Maybe. I just hope I'm able to talk to Kori by the end of the month."

"I might be able to help you, if you'll let me."

Dick smiled. "I'll let you." He grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it.

"So sorry to interrupt such a touching moment..." a creepy voice interrupted.

This voice came from a tall man with an eye patch. He had on a black and orange shirt with dark dress pants and black hair.

Slade Wilson. Tristan's assistant.

"...but I believe Daddy is waiting for you, Miss Roth." She glared at him but he was far from unaffected. Then he turned to Dick.

"Ah, Richard Grayson. How nice to see you again."

"Yeah, last time we met it was an unforseen circumstance."

"Yes well, you know how I love to drop in on you and Batsy. See how you guys are doing." Dick growled at the nickname he gave his adopted father.

"Why are you here?" Said Raven rudely.

"Child, I work here. Do you think you are going to deprive me from doing my job?"

"Why are you here in front of me?"

"As I said, Mr. Roth is waiting for you and Richard. Tick Tock, Raven." He said walking away.

"I hate that man." Said Raven.

"I'm with you." They both got up and walked into his office. Tristan stood with his back facing them and looking towards the window.

"Richard, once again a pleasure to have you here."

"So why am I here?"

"I was hoping we would propose a partnership. Your father is a successful businessman, as am I, I do not see why two powerful companies can't put aside their differences and come together."

Bull shit.

"You want something." Raven said plainly.

"Excuse me." He said. Tristan heard exactly what she said. He wanted to see if she had the guts to say it again.

"You want something."

Apparently she does.

"You don't give a damn about anybody unless they have something worth your while. So what it is? What does Wayne Enterprises have?"

Silence filled the room and Tristan smiled evilly. "Normally, I would've silenced someone with that kind of mouth but since you are my daughter, I suppose I'll let it slide...for now."

"Yay!" She said sarcastically.

"Raven, I don't see why you wouldn't want to be a part of my company. You have such a remarkable business mentality."

"It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?" Slade said.

"Indeed it is."

"Excuse me, sir. May I please step out, I have something that just came up."

"You're free to go." Slade left the room, but not without giving Dick an evil smirk.

"Look Mr. Roth, it's pretty clear that Raven wants nothing to do with your company and frankly I'm not sure I want to have someone like you as a business associate. Good day, Sir." He said taking Raven's hand and leading her out the room.

"That could've gone better." She said.

"Yeah but seriously, your dad is evil."

"Don't I know it. And Slade us no better. He's just a creepy little suck up."

"Right. Lets get out of here." They were walking to the doors when suddenly they heard moaning.

"What the hell was that?" Said Raven.

"I don't know, let's find out."

"You know, you usually go away from the strange noises, not towards them."

"I know, but come on Raven. Live a little." He said smirking.

"Whatever." Raven and Dick followed the moans to an office on the third floor. They were contemplating on whether or not they should open the door.

"Should we?" Said Dick.

"I don't know, you open it."

"Why me?"

"You wanted to follow the moans. There could be some old man jerking off in there!"

"Let's find out then."

"You're weird." They slowly and quietly turned the doorknob and what they saw shocked them and horrified them.

Slade was having sex with some girl.

He was furiously pumping in out of the young girl while a series of moans escaped and filled the room. He grabbed onto her blonde hair as he kept on pounding her.

"Ohhhhh god, Slade. Mmm, Give it to me harder."

He started pistoning into her with wild abandon, her whole body shook and she screamed his name. It felt like hours before he finally came and collapsed all over her small frame.

Dick and Raven were disgusted. They felt ashamed that they witnessed it.

Slade was having sex with some girl.

And that girl was Tara.

**YUP. SO THAT HAPPENED. YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE I REALIZED, WHEN YOU SEE ADONIS'S NAMED IN A BBRAE STORY, YOU ALREADY KNOW SHIT IS GONNA GO DOWN. SO YEAH, PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE. YOUR OPINIONS ARE NEEDED!**

**GOOD NIGHT! **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS. IT'S A DAMN SHAME!**

**SO RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER, DICK AND RAVEN WERE PEEPING IN ON SLADE AND TARA'S RENDEZVOUS! EWW! I GOT ALOT OF POSITIVE REVIEWS WITH THAT CHAPTER AND I THANK YOU ㈶0 AND TO THE LAST GUEST THAT REVIEWED, YES I WILL BE FINISHING THIS STORY, BUT NOT YET. NO, WE ARE FAR FROM DONE! SO LET'S GET CRACKIN SHALL WE?**

Raven and Dick were pacing outside the building. Tara and Slade, Slade and Tara. In a sexual relationship. This was big!

"Nice job, Boy Wonder!" Raven yelled sarcastically.

"How is it my fault?!"

"You're the one who wanted to follow the moans!"

"Well you could've talked me out of it!"

Raven looked like she would strangle him but she said in mantra in her head and took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter...whose idea was it to follow unnecessary sounds leading up to one of the few things I can never unsee again. What matters is..."

Dick caught on. " - if we're gonna tell someone. Should we?"

"As much as I would get mileage out seeing Tara get what's coming to her, no. Let everybody find out for themselves what a slut she is."

***BEEP BEEP***

"There goes Alfred."

"Yeah." She said glumly as they entered the car. The drive to Raven's house was very long so Raven leaned her head on the window and was left alone with her thoughts. Then she remembered something.

_FLASHBACK *See first chapter*_

_"Something's up about this girl. She could be nothing but trouble. I don't know why but I feel like I've seen her before... _

_before..._

_before..._

_END FLASHBACK_

"That wasn't her first time." She said quietly.

"What?" Said Dick.

"That wasn't her first time. Before I transferred Jump City High, I've seen her roaming around the building. She must've started the affair then."

"Well now we've gotta tell him, but he's not gonna believe me. Hell, he thought I was spreading rumors."

"Fine, I'll tell him. He has to believe it this time. I, unfortunately, was an eyewitness." She shuddered at the thought those two doing the do again.

**THE NEXT DAY! **

In the early morning, Kori and Dick were having a conversation while Raven was reading a huge book. About 10 minutes later, Logan and Tara walked in together hand in hand. Raven knew it was time to make her move. So she walked up to the couple.

"Hello Logan."

"Hi Rae...Ven!" He corrected.

"Hey Raven." Tara said. Raven just looked at her and turned her attention back to Logan.

"So Logan, do you mind if I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, fire away." He totally disregarded Tara and went to sit down next to Raven. Tara wasn't having that so she decided to interrupt them.

"So what's up? Are you guys talking shit?" She said jokingly but Raven knew it was anything but.

"Actually I was about to. Have a seat, it's about you anyways." With a dull look that had a hint of sass in her eyes.

"What's going on here?" Thought Logan.

"Okay." She began. "I know you've heard this a million times but I think it might be best you hear it from me."

"Hear what? Damn Raven, don't leave me in suspense..."

"Tara is cheating on you."

** *RECORD SCRATCH***

"Wha...what?" Logan said quietly.

"Tara is having an affair with my father's assistant."

The classroom was eerily silent. You could hear a pin drop. Logan had a blank stare on his face and he got up and walked out the room. Tara gave Raven an evil stare and followed him out with Raven following suit. Garfield was leaning on the lockers with a stupid grin on his face. But this wasn't his regular stupid grin. This grin looked more sadistic and hating.

"You know, when you first came to this school...something drove me to you. All I wanted to do was get to know you, become your friend. Because maybe, just maybe, you would be different from the others. Boy, was I wrong."

"Logan..."

"Who put you up to this? Richard, Victor? Probably Adonis!"

"What! NO one put me up to this, it's the truth."

"LIAR!" Tara screamed. "You're just making up nonsense to get us to break up. But it's not gonna happen bitch!"

"Tara shut up. You know it's true. You're lying and you know it. You may have fooled the others but I know you are nothing but a cheap disgusting whore." Raven said moving closer to her.

"Leave her alone, Raven! Why are you trying to break us up all of a sudden? Look you need to understand that I don't have feelings for you!"

"This is not about liking you! She really is..."

"And you have no right to talk about Tara like that when you are no better! At least she has a way better personality than you. You know what you are Raven, you're just a creepy unhappy little rich girl!"

Victor, Kori and Richard ran outside determined to stop the verbal lashing.

"Yo, break it up!"

"Friend Raven, are you the all right?"

Raven looked...dull, dead. She just looked blank. She then turned and walked to the exit.

"Don't follow me." She said quietly.

"But friend Raven..."

"DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Raven walked outside certain that no one would come after her.

Dick was the first one to react. And that reaction was towards Logan. "What the hell did you do?"

"Shove it, Dick!" Logan said. He put his arm around Tara and walked the opposite direction. Tara gave the three students an evil smirk as they disappeared from their sights.

"Friends, may I retrieve the stones required for stoning someone that has done wrong?" Kori asked angrily.

"We're gonna keep that idea on file, Kori." Said Victor.

Raven ran to the back of the school and just collapsed under the tree. She was steaming mad but she was also sad. Logan didn't believe her. Someone who she thought was her friend. She was about to cry. She was about to lose control. She looked to the right and saw a Mercedes Benz. She wanted to let her emotions out just this once. She got up, picked up a large rock that was next to her, walked to the car and chucked the rock at the side door. The car now had a huge dent in it.

But Raven was not satisfied.

She needed her anger out. She wasn't going to cry. Never that. She needed to bang harder on this car. Raven picked up the rock again readying it to be thrown when the owner of the car came behind her.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Look I don't care..." Raven turned to face the owner but got lost in his beautiful eyes. Then she realized that she'd seen those eyes before, and that white hair.

Crap.

She just destroyed Malcolm's car.

"I am so sorry. Look... I've been going through some stuff and -"

"It's okay."

"Really? I'm not complaining or anything but I just destroyed your car. The least I could do is repair the damages."

"No, it's okay. I can take care of it. Besides, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't have to go through any problems."

Raven's eyes widened. She had just been called creepy by one of her good friends. How come this man didn't think she was creepy?

"Beautiful?"

"Of course dear. You are a special dark beauty. But you must hear that all the time." Raven nodded her head no.

"That is mildly surprising, sweetheart."

Malcolm Iooked into her eyes and Raven in his. He saw anger, pain and sadness in her eyes. She saw someone who wanted to help.

"Come."

"What?" Raven said leaving his eyes.

"Come with me. First I'm gonna get my car fixed..." Raven blushed.

"But after that, I'm gonna take you somewhere."

"Uhhh, I don't know. I've never skipped school before."

"And you are right not to skip school, education is important but I would like to mend your broken heart. Would you let me get started, dear Raven?" Malcolm held out his hand.

Raven really didn't want to face anyone after that whole debacle. Maybe...maybe this would do her some good.

"Yes." She said taking his strong hand.

He lit up and carefully led her to the front seat of his car. "Wonderful!"

He opened the door like a gentleman and sat down in the driver's seat. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said as they finally drove off.

**HEY. LOOKEE THERE. ANOTHER CHAPTER. YES! BUT A QUICK HEADS UP, I'M NOT GONNA UPDATE UNTIL JULY BECAUSE I HAVE PBA'S TO DO. FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW, PBA'S ARE PERFOMANCE BASED ASSESSMENTS THAT ENSURE YOUR GRADUATION. SOME PEOPLE ARE ONLY DOING ONE PBA BUT I'M DOING 3. ! SO I'M GONNA BE BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK AND NERVOUS AND I JUST DEVELOPED ANXIETY. I BLAME MY FRIENDS BECAUSE I NEVER HAD ANXIETY UNTIL I CAME TO MY HIGH SCHOOL. SO YEAH. I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS, FAVORITERS, FOLLOWERS AND HATERS. I'M SPREADING THE LOVE TODAY. CATCH YOU ON THE FLIP SIDE! **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO OWN TEEN TITANS! **

**SO I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD AND I'M ACTUALLY QUITE DISAPPOINTED WITH MYSELF. I FAILED ONE OF MY PBA'S (#FAILURE) BECAUSE OF ONE *UNO* QUESTION. I KNEW EVERYTHING ELSE BUT THEY FAILED ME BECAUSE OF FREAKING FREQUENCY. ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, I PASSED MY PHYSICS PBA (#JIMMYNUETRONSHIT!) AND MY BITCH TEACHER PULLED ME FROM DOING THE LAST ONE. SCHOOL IS OFFICIALLY OVER FOR ME! AND I AM HERE TO UPDATE! SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET'S DO THIS SHIT! **

Malcolm was driving down the busy street when he saw the repair shop. He gave Raven a knowing look and she nodded as they went in the driveway. As they walked out of the car they were greeted by a young man with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. Raven thought the man looked really similar to Malcolm.

"Hello there, brother!" The man said.

"How are you?"

_'Certainly see the family resemblance.' She thought. _

"I'm good. And who are you, beautiful?"

Raven blushed. I_ guess both brothers like to use the word 'beautiful'._

"This is Raven. Raven this is my brother Rocky." Rocky shook her hand and smiled sweetly at her. "A pretty name to match a pretty face."

Raven blushed deeper.

"Well brother, I was hoping you could repair my car for me?" He turned his head at Raven and smirked.

"Let's take a look shall we." Rocky said as they walked towards the car and Rocky was shocked.

"What the bloody hell happened here?!"

"Well it's very clear to me now that some one," He said looking at Raven. " - doesn't know her own strength."

"You did this? Someone must have pissed you off a whole lot." Rocky smirked.

"You have no idea."

Rocky and Malcolm chuckled. "Alright, we'll buff out the dents on this baby and send you on your way. You two can wait inside."

"Thank you." Said the pair as they went inside the auto shop. As they sat down, Malcolm started to question her.

"So Raven, would you care to tell me the root of your problems?"

"Are you sure? Some of the details are pretty...graphic." Raven said.

"I assure you that I have the stomach of a dragon. I can deal with it."

"Okay. Long story short, I saw this girl I hate cheating on my friend with my dad's assistant and when I told him he got mad and basically labeled me as creepy."

"That's quite a predicament. You did the right thing in telling your friend, although he is oblivious to the truth."

"Mhmm."

Malcolm smiled warmly and looked at her. "Love makes a man blind."

"But she doesn't love him back though. I figured he would listen to me, someone that at least gained his trust."

"Dear Raven, I absolutely hate seeing you like this. After this I'm taking you to one of my favorite cafés."

"That sounds...nice." Raven said shyly. Malcolm smile widened and he wrapped his strong hand over her small dainty one. They walked out to see his car looking as good as new. "Here you go, Malcolm." Rocky said.

"Thank you brother." Rocky put his hand in front of the couple signaling them to stop.

"Uh uh uh, pay up." He said smirking.

Malcolm smirked back at him. "Aw no discount for your brother? I see where the love is."

"Ha ha, since you're my brother and you have a beautiful lady at your side," He said winking at Raven. "It's on the house. Now get out of here."

"Alright, see you." Malcolm said leading them inside the car.

"He seems really nice." Said Raven finally speaking up.

"Yup. He's a real character." The started driving down Gallion Street and parked right in front of a cafe called Archive.

"It looks nice." Raven said.

"Wait until you try their teas." The couple walked into the cafe to see that the walls were painted black and grey with hieroglyphics drawn on everywhere. The chairs were large and antique and looked like they were hand carved a long time ago. The establishment all together was a lot darker than she expected.

And Raven liked it.

They sat down on two chairs in the middle of the store and picked up a menu. Soon after, a young black boy with piercings all on his ears and a black apron with Archive written in fancy letters walked up to them with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Caleb and what will you two be having today?"

"I shall be having the Oolong Tea." Said Malcolm.

"I'll have Herbal Tea and a chocolate chip muffin please. Raven said.

"Excellent choices, give me a minute and your orders will be ready." He said walking away.

"So Raven, I hope that our encounter has set your mood at ease."

"It surprisingly has. Thank you Malcolm. I know you probably had other things to do and..."

Malcolm interrupted her. "Nonsense. I would gladly cancel any plans to spend at least 5 minutes with you, my dear." Raven blushed a pretty red and she swore she saw him move closer.

That's because he was moving closer.

He moved the chair closer to hers and a slight blush was dabbing his full cheeks. Raven's own blush started to intensify. As they both leaned forward, ready to feel each others soft lips...

***CLANK***

The server came back.

"And here is your Oolong Tea and your herbal tea with a chocolate chip muffin. Anything else?"

"No thanks." Malcolm said clearly pissed off at the ruined moment. Raven however looked pretty calm but mentally she was in a frenzy.

_"HE TRIED TO KISS ME! AND I ALMOST KISSED HIM BACK! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! AND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE SERVER? DOESN'T HE KNOW THAT IT IS IMPOLITE TO INTERRUPT!"_

The two enjoyed their little meals in quiet. When they were finished Malcolm left the payment on the table but no tip. Call it payback for interrupting a special moment.

Raven gave him directions to her mansion and they drove back in blissful quiet. Time and time again Raven would look at Malcolm and he would give her a sweet smile which would make her blush once again. As soon as he came to her driveway they both stepped out and looked up. Not at a specific subject, just looking up, getting lost with each other. Malcolm had his right arm wrapped around Raven and her back was leaning on his front.

"I want to thank you again Malcolm. I really needed today."

"It is no problem. Although I do know a way to end this day."

"How?"

Malcolm tipped Raven's head up to his and kissed her. His lips were soft and supple and moved like a slow and steady heartbeat. Raven soon kissed him back with as much passion as him. Her arms moved up caressing his hair while his moved down caressing her waist. They soon pulled away breathless.

"Wow." Said Raven.

"I like you Raven, a lot. And I hope you like me too, enough for me to call you mine. He said with hopeful eyes.

Raven looked at him and saw that he was serious. And she did like him so why not.

"You can call me yours."

"Excellent." He said kissing one more time. This time she was able to respond quick enough.

"Well milady, I shall leave you to your beauty rest." He said winking at her. "I must be going now."

"Bye." She said while she saw him drive off. Raven went inside her home and collapsed on her bed rethinking today's activities. Then she fully realized that she had gotten a boyfriend out of it. One important thought came to mind.

"I need to talk to Kori."

**DAMN I HAD RAVEN BLUSHING ALOT. BUT YEAH I ACTUALLY HAD PLANS ON PUTTING THIS UP ON JULY 1ST BUT PROCRASTINATION HIT ME UPSIDE THE HEAD WITH A BASEBALL BAT SOO YEAH. RAVEN AND MALCOLM ARE A COUPLE NOW! HOW ABOUT THAT. HOW WILL LOGAN REACT TO THAT? WILL HE FINALLY BELIEVE THE TRUTH ABOUT TARA? WILL THEIR RELATIONSHIP AFFECT RAVEN? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL... I MEAN HIGH SCHOOL HOEDOWN! **


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:**

**ANNOUNCER: CONGRATS! YOU HAVE BEEN GRANTED OWNERSHIP OF TEEN TITANS! **

**ME: OH MY GOSH, YASSSSS!**

**ANNOUNCER: GO!**

**ME: WHAT? GO WHERE? **

**ANNOUNCER: NO, YOU WILL BE GRANTED OWNERSHIP OF TEEN TITANS GO!**

**ME: *LOOKS AT ANNOUNCER LIKE BITCH REALLY***

***SNAPS NECK AND COLLAPSES ON FLOOR***

**(THE GHOST OF ME DOES NOT HAVE POSSESSION OF THE TEEN TITANS.)**

** SO TO KEEP YOU GUYS UP TO SPEED, WE MET ROCKY OR ROREK, MALCOLM AND RAVEN GO ON A CUTE LITTLE DATE AND GET COCKBLOCKED AND NOW THEY'RE TOGETHER! BOO! AND NOW SHE HAS TO TELL THIS TO KORI. HOW WILL SHE REACT? LET'S WATCH FOLKS!**

_"555-6217_". Raven dialed Kori's number and waited for her to answer. She needed some serious advice on boyfriends and right now, Kori was her first choice.

"Kori Anders speaking, how may I assist you?"

" *sigh* Kori..."

"Friend Raven, you are okay. I feared today's events would have hurt you severely."

"I'm okay, but right now I need to tell you something."

"Friend Raven, would it be acceptable if I were to come over and hear this secret?" Kori asked nervously.

"I don't know if I want anyone over right now."

***DOORBELL RINGS***

"Who the hell could that be? Hang on, Kori."

Raven walked all the way down her stairs and to the door. When she opened the door an annoyed look grew on her face.

"Really Kori?"

"Hello." They looked at each other for about a minute and Raven let out a huge sigh. "Oh, just come in!"

"Thank you, friend!" Kori smiled brightly as she walked into the mansion.

"Why don't you just take all my mustard while you're at it?" She grumbled sarcastically.

"Well, if you insist friend!" She said running to her refrigerator.

"Ooh, you have the spicy dijon flavor!"

"Oh Azar. As much as I love the fact that you appreciate my... taste in mustard, I need to tell you something." Raven said.

"Of course friend. Let us depart to your room." The girls walked up the long stairway and up to Raven's room and sat on the bed. Clarabelle brought up two cups of tea for the girls. Raven put 2 teaspoons of sugar in hers while Kori put 2 squirts of mustard in hers. Raven gave her a nasty look but decided not to dwell on the subject.

"So friend, how may I assist you?"

"Remember...the events that happened today?"

"Unfortunately. Friend I do possess some rocks from my homeland if you would like to participate in the stoning."

"Kori, no stoning."

_"Well maybe... NO!" She thought._

"After that, I kinda went on an emotional rampage and nearly destroyed some guy's car. Only to find out this guy was Malcolm. You remember him, right?"

"Yes. The very handsome man who was catching your attention and making Logan as mad as a Glofnerb."

"That's him. Well he took me to this mechanic, who also happens to be his brother, to go get his car fixed. And I told him what happened today and he he wanted to cheer me up so he took me to this cafe. And then..." Raven blushed.

"Friend please tell me what occurred!"

"We almost kissed but then the waiter interrupted us and he took me home and then we actually kissed. Then he basically asked if I could become his girlfriend, and I said yes."

"AHHHHHHHH! FRIEND RAVEN HAS THE BOYFRIEND!" Kori screamed.

"Can you say it a little louder? I don't think they heard you on Tameran." She said sarcastically.

"Then I shall scream louder." Kori ran to Raven's window and almost screamed.

"PEOPLE OF TAMERAN, MY FRIEND HAS THE - umph." Raven covered her mouth quickly.

"That is just an expression. Please don't tell anyone else."

"Alright. Surely today's events has changed your feelings about Logan, yes?"

Raven sunk her head in the pillow at the thought of Logan. "I don't know."

"He may be one of my closest friends but his behavior was completely out of the order and shall not be forgotten."

"Yeah. That low life bitch Tara has him wrapped around her little finger. You know what? I'm done trying to give a shit about him. I'm not saying a damn word to him."

"Good for you, Raven. You deserve the happiness." Kori said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. So do you, and frankly I'm tired of you and Dick dancing around your feelings. You need to tell him how you feel cuz it's obvious that he's not gonna do it." Raven said rudely.

Kori put her head down."It is not that simple, friend Raven."

"You tell him how you feel, he agrees then you kiss. Seems simple enough."

"If it is so 'the simple', why have you not confessed to friend Logan how you feel before?" Kori said irritated.

"Bye, Kori." She said finally through with her.

"Fine." Kori got up from her bed and walked to the door.

"Know this. You are one of my closest friends and I wish you nothing but happiness and pleasant Clorshbacks. I will find my own happiness but I will do it at my own pace. I shall see you tomorrow." She said finally leaving.

Raven's head crashed down on her pillow and she groaned and fell asleep.

**AWW SADNESS BE TEEN FRIENDS ? ﾟﾘﾳ****?. I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY OVER HERE EXCEPT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WITH DICK AND ANOTHER CHARACTER! OOOH. YOU SEE THAT PRETTY BUTTON WITH THE WORD 'Review' ON IT? YOU SHOULD CLICK ON IT AND SEND ME A REVIEW. COME ON, YOU'RE RIGHT THERE JUST CLICK. THANK YOU! **


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS! ALSO I'M GONNA DO A LITTLE EXPERIMENT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***WRITE IN THE REVIEWS IF MY NAME POPPED UP***

**OKAY, SO RAVEN AND KORI HAD A LITTLE SPAT BUT DON'T EVER IN YOUR LIFE WORRY. THEY WILL RECONNECT! IN THIS CHAPTER, DICK WILL BE GETTING HELP FROM AN UNLIKELY ALLY.**

Dick Grayson drove into the driveway to Wayne Manor where he was greeted by Alfred.

"Master Richard."

"Good Afternoon, Alfred." He said politely.

"Master Bruce is out with tonight and will return in the morning."

Dick smirked and shook his head. " Selina Kyle. I hope they have fun." He said walking to his room. He sat in front of his computer and began to contemplate on what happened today.

"Poor Rae. She didn't deserve any of that."

"Yeah, that was kinda fucked up." A voice said.

"WHAT THE - Damn it, Jason!"

Yup. Jason Todd was scaffolding the side of Dick's room. For what reason, he didn't know.

"What's up, Chuckles?"

"Nothing. What's up with you, delinquent?"

"Oh, just decided to go visit my favorite dick. Pun intended of course." He said.

"Shut the fuck up, man. Why are you really here?"

Jason smirked and held his hands up playfully. "Whoa, don't bite my head off Chuckles. Maybe I did want to visit ya. Maybe I wanted to help you get some dirt on the blonde thot and help the sexy goth girl."

"Her name is Raven."

"Whatever. Do you want my help or not?"

"What's in it for you?"

"Nothing. Honestly I could care less about your answer. I want some adventure and you just so happen to want some dirt on Tara. So why not I kill two birds with one stone? Are you in?"

Did Dick really want to work with the likes of Jason Todd? Was it worth it, to help his friend?

"Sorry. I'm not interested." He said walking to his bed and laying down.

"Alrighty then. See you later, Chuckles."

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"Use the door next time. You know how Bruce hates when you dirty the house."

Jason chuckled. "No problem brother."

Jason jumped from out the window and crawled to the window in his room.

"Like I'm ever gonna take orders from you, Dickie." He whispered. Jason grabbed a black bag from his room and then dropped himself all the way down to the bushes in the backyard.

**MEANWHILE AT TRIGON INC...**

"Where is that child?" A voice asked impatiently. "My precious time is of the essence."

Then the loud press of an opening door filled the room. In walked in a skinny blonde girl whose hair was in a complete disarray. The young man was very cross.

"Where have you been, girl?"

"I'm sorry sir. I was...out." The girl said.

"Out huh?" He said walking towards her. He started rubbing her cheek softly. Then he roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Out with that Logan boy weren't you, Tara?" It wasn't a question.

"Okay yes Slade, but we were studying..."

***SMACK***

He smacked her so hard across the cheek he was stroking. Tara could taste the metallic flavor of her blood leaking from the inside of her mouth.

"I don't care if you were with your little pet, just don't lie to me about it when it is ever so obvious that you've had a previous romp."

Tara blushed._ 'How did he know?'_ She thought.

Slade stepped behind her and put both hands on her shoulders "Dear child, his scent is all over you." He took a deep sniff. "Simply atrocious!" He spat.

"I'm sorry sir." She said embarrassed.

"No need to apologize. So long as you know who you belong to." He took her cheek again and roughly kissed her. She quickly responded and let out a few moans.

"Is your little pet better than me, girl?" He said. His fingers started moving to the middle of her already swollen core.

"Not at all." She was moaning and rocking her hips in time with the feather light touches of Slade's fingers. He slipped his pointer finger into her soaking womanhood and started pumping in and out of her. Tara's moans grew louder as she received more pleasure from her forbidden partner.

"I bet when he relentlessly pounds into you, bringing you and himself to the brink of insanity, he's thinking of Raven."

Tara's let out an angry moan. "Don't.. bring up...that...bitch."

"Why not? You're not really in love with him. He's just a pity fuck. Something you and him both have in common."

"Mhmm Slade." Her body and her mind were two separate entities. Her mind said to speak up on the things Slade was putting into her head and her body wanted everything he he has to offer.

And she intended on getting it.

"Slade...please stop teasing me."

"Child, you must suffer the consequences for tardiness. And lying to me." Slade finally took his fingers out of her.

"But please! I can't take it anymore!" Tara said with tiny tears threatening to fall.

Slade put his finger to his chin in mock thought. He could feel and smell Tara's desire left on his fingers and he had half a mind to see what she tasted like. "Since you've asked so politely..." He unbuckled his pants and slid them off. Tara was pleased and shocked that Slade Wilson was going commando.

"What kind of person would I be to deny you the utmost pleasure?" He said with an evil smirk. Slade and Tara walked to his desk where he threw his work supplies on the floor. "Lets get started."

Tara looked around to see that the coast was clear, then she climbed up on top of Slade. She moved her hips to the rhythm of Slade's thrusts and she moaned softly. A soft red light emanating from a red pen showered their sweaty bodies but neither of them paid any heed to it.

But they should have.

This pen was a Svat P101 Covert Pen DVR...with a built-in color camera stocked with 8GB of memory.

Which was also now in the possession of a young vigilante with a red x on his chest, a skull like mask with another red x crossing his right eye. He sent a tracking device for the pen and the pen brought itself right into his hands. He looked at the video in disgust.

"Sheesh. And I thought Fifty Shades was bad." He said as he pressed the button on his belt and a power rope jetted out. He lowered himself down and disappeared into the shadows.

**MEANWHILE AT WAYNE MANOR...**

Dick was sleeping in his bed as peaceful as ever when suddenly a knock sounded at his window. Picking up his custom made titanium bo staff, he tiptoed to the window and opened it quickly.

Nothing was there.

Except a USB port and a sticky note.

Dick's eyebrow raised in confusion as he picked up both items and walked to his computer and plugged in the device. He saw the most disgusting thing since Slade and Tara having sex.

Slade and Tara having sex a second time.

He ran from the computer (like a man, of course) and went to his bed. "Who the hell would send me that?!" He said. Then he picked up the sticky note that was with the USB port. On it, in chicken scratch writing, said,

_"We're even... for now."_

_\- Red X_

**I'M UPDATING AGAIN! YASSSSS! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT RAVEN AND LOGAN BUTTING HEADS. HOW WILL THAT TURN OUT. ALSO I'M GONNA ANSWER A GUEST REVIEW.**

**Pokegirl1229 (Guest) - No, sorry. They will not have powers. The closest is Red X.**

**BUT YEAH. I'M MIGHT UPDATE AGAIN IN A FEW DAYS. SO LET US PRAY.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: MY MOMMY DIDN'T GIVE ME PERMISSION TO OWN TEEN TITANS.**

**I'M BACK AGAIN BOYS AND GIRLS. I LOVE THE RECEPTION I GOT FROM THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS. I LOVE YOU GUYS, SERIOUSLY AND IF THIS WEBSITE WOULD FREAKING SHOW EMOJIS THIS WHOLE PARAGRAPH WOULD BE FILLED WITH THEM. BUT THIS PART TAKES PLACE TOMORROW, AFTER KORI AND RAVEN'S DISAGREEMENT AND THE RED X AND DICK SITUATION.**

Jump City was flooded with heavy rainfall, fierce winds and gloomy skies. But that didn't mean they didn't have to go to school. It was lunch time and the weather was so bad that no one was going outside for lunch. So our favorite teens minus Logan were sitting in the cafeteria.

It was awkward to say the least.

Dick and Victor were looking at the girls in weird silence. "Bruh, did something happen yesterday that we don't know?" Victor asked suspiciously.

"I have no clue."

Raven and Kori stared at each other, not saying anything. Until Raven turned to her and spoke.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said...what I said." She remembered that this little spat started because Raven had brought up Richard so it would be best to leave him out of this.

"It is okay friend. I accept your apology." Kori then enveloped Raven in her arms tightly.

"You're hugging me!" She said.

"And you shall, how you say, deal with it." Kori said happily.

Victor and Dick were extremely confused.

"Uhh what just happened?" Said Victor.

"Don't worry about it." Said Raven. Then all of a sudden two people sat down at the table.

Logan and Tara.

"What's up guys!" Said Logan.

"Nothing much, I guess." Said Dick awkwardly.

"Cool, cool." He said turning his attention to Tara. Victor rolled his eyes and continued to eat... whatever was for lunch today. Tara decided to make some conversation.

"So Kori..."

"Yes bitch, I mean friend Tara." She said slickly. Dick and Victor were losing it. Victor's mouth was spurting out milk and he tried so hard to contain it.

"How was your day?"

"It has been very pleasant up until... recent events." She said looking at Tara.

"Oh. Well I hope your day gets better."

"I truly wish I could say the same." Kori turned to Raven and smirked at her. Tara rolled her eyes, turned to Logan and brought him into a deep passionate kiss. Once she released him, Logan was in a daze. "Bet Rae Rae's never had one of those before." She joked. Logan laughed nervously but looked around to see he was the only one laughing. Suddenly a pair of hands covered Raven's eyes. Kori was ecstatic and Logan was surprised.

And not the good kind of surprised.

"Alright you have five seconds to get your hands off me before I knock you into another dimension." She counted mentally and turned around to see...

Malcolm.

"Hi Beautiful." He gave her a hug and she hugged him back. Dick and Victor desperately needed to be put on.

"Do my eyes betray me? Rae Rae has a boyfriend?!" Victor was smirking up a storm.

"Yes I'm the boyfriend. My name is Malcolm." The gang started to introduce themselves.

"I'm Dick Grayson. This dumbass next to me is Victor Stone."

"How you doing boyfriend?" He said looking at Raven. She growled at him and sat Malcolm down.

"I've seen you before." He said focusing on the red head. "Yes my name is Kori Anders and any friend of Raven's is a friend of mine." She said hugging him just as hard as Raven's hug.

"Kori release him. He can't breathe." Dick said patting her back.

"My apologies." She said blushing.

"And I have seen you too." He said referring to Logan and smirked. "Something about me being an axe wielding maniac." Victor started dying.

"Boy, grass stain."

"I'm Logan. Just Logan. And this is my girlfriend Tara."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Sure."

"So Raven when had this been going on?" Dick asked.

"He took me out after yesterday happened and, you know, it just sorta happened." She said blushing at him. Malcolm took her hand in his and smiled back at her.

"You look so cute! Do not you guys agree?"

"Meh." Said Logan. Tara snickered. Raven sent a glare their way and ignored them.

"So anyways, who's ready for Vic's Kickback?!" Victor yelled.

"Hell yeah!" Screamed Dick and Logan.

"Yes friend, I am most excited." Said Kori while Tara nodded.

"A what?" Asked Raven.

"Right. Girl I forgot you were new here. See I, being as awesome as I am, throw these live parties every year at my house. There's good music, great food courtesy of me of course, and a big ass pool. It's gonna be so freaking dope. You should come Raven!"

"No. I don't do parties."

"Aww come on. It's gonna be fun." Dick said.

"Oh really. Well in that case I'm definitely not going."

"What's the matter Raven? Scared?" Tara said evilly.

"Oh yes, because I'm so scared of sweaty people, pounding music and a chlorine filled death trap. Thanks but no thanks."

"Aw come on love. You can handle one little party, right?" Malcolm cooed in her ear.

"I don't know. Besides I don't have a swimsuit."

"But we can go to the mall of shopping."

"Absolutely not."

"Come on Rae, don't be a stick in the mud." Said Dick.

"That stick's probably halfway up her ass already." Tara said to Logan in his ear. He chuckled nervously.

"Fine, whatever. But I'm not gonna have fun." She grumbled.

"I assure you sweetheart, you'll be truly entertained."

"Shall you be attending too friend Malcolm?" Asked Kori.

"Only for a while for I will be helping my brother at his shop afterwards."

"Cool man, it'd be great to have ya!" Said Vic.

***SCHOOL BELL A RING***

"Ugh, class." Logan groaned.

"For real, Dude I have Math." Vic shuddered.

"I assure you friend Victor, me and friends Dick and Raven have it the toughest. We have... Professor Mod." She said glumly.

"Oh, I hear he's the worst." Said Tara.

"Yes. Although his love for his homeland of England is admirable he does take the board very much over."

Everyone stared at her. "Kor, its overboard."

"My apologies." She said sadly.

"It's alright. No harm no foul." Dick said smiling at her, making her feel better.

"I must be leaving now." Malcolm said announcing his leave. "Good day, you guys. Raven..." He said bringing her into a deep passionate kiss.

"This is school, don't ya'll be doing that over here." Vic said smirking while Dick and Kori looked at her happily. Dick snuck a quick look at Logan and he looked annoyed.

"See you." She said blushing. Raven, Dick and Kori started walking down the hall to class.

"So new boyfriend?" Dick said slyly.

"Shush." Said Raven.

"Oh dear friend, he is even more charming than before."

"As much as I love talking about my boyfriend, we need to get to Mod's class."

Speak of the Devil." Dick said. Mr. Mod stomped his skinny self out of his room and yelled at the trio.

"OI DUCKIES, WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING LOLLYGAGGING ABOUT?! GET INSIDE!" They rolled their eyes and entered the classroom. Then Mr. Mod stopped Raven and yelled at her.

"AND YOU DEARIE, PRATTLING ALONG LIKE A FOOLISH AMERICAN! HAVE YOU NO SHAME, EMBRACE YOUR BRITISH ROOTS!" Raven growled at him and he staggered back.

"Never mind, just get into class." They both walked into class quietly but not without Mod muttering "Stupid Americans."

***AT THE END OF THE DAY***

The school day was over, the kids were assigned homework that they weren't gonna do and Raven and Kori had a shopping trip ahead of them. Kori was busy looking for parking and Raven was busy trying to think of ways to get out of this mess. She started to fake a cough.

"Kori, I think I might be coming down with something."

"Oh dear. Do not you worry. I shall take care of you!"

"Thanks Kor." She said as she thought she tricked her.

***French voice* 2 hours later**.

Raven was livid.

She and Kori were currently walking out of the mall doctors office.

"Honestly Raven, had you told me that you were the kidding around, you would not have been put in this predicament." Kori said smartly.

"I don't kid around." She grumbled.

"But I very much enjoy your Hello Kitty bandage."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Unfortunately we have wasted a lot of time so we must limit our stores."

"Whatever." The two girls walked around the mall and until they found a Victoria's Secret store. Raven's face looked like pure hell.

"Look Kori, let's not be hasty."

"But we must make with the haste friend." Kori said trying to tug her friend.

"But do we have to go there?"

"And what is wrong with Victoria's Secret?"

"It's just so...ughhhh!"

"You worry too much. I shall help you find a nice bikini and even a cover up!"

"THERE IS NO WAY IN THE SEVEN DEPTHS OF HELL THAT I AM GOING INTO THAT STORE KORI ANDERS AND THAT IS FINAL!"

***French voice again* 2 hours later.**

"Welcome to Victoria's Secret, how may I help you today?" Said the sales associate.

Kori replied happily while Raven had an annoyed look on her face. She looked like a toddler who didn't get what he wanted at the candy store.

"Yes we would like to look at some of your beautiful beachwear."

"Fabulous. Follow me over here." The two girls followed the clerk and Raven looked around the sexy store. She saw all different types of bras: Push up, underwire, no pads, sports bras. She didn't even want to start with the type of underwear they had. Suddenly they stopped.

"Here we are. Dressing rooms are on the left hand side. If you need anything please don't hesitate to call." She said walking away.

"Many thanks Callie!" Kori screamed. "Alright Raven, let us start looking."

"Oh joy." She complied sarcastically. The girls were perusing through the many racks and Kori saw a nice bikini. It was violet with yellow polka dots and was connected with gold rings.

"Ooh Raven, is this not pleasing to the eye?"

_'Which eyes?' She thought._

"It's cute Kori. Are you gonna buy it?"

"I must try it on first. Be right back."

"Don't let me keep you." She whispered. Raven stubbornly looked at all of the racks and then she spotted something.

A dark blue bikini.

It was very strappy and had white sparkles. The sparkles kinda rubbed her the wrong way and thought about putting it back, then Kori called her.

"Friend Raven I require you for a moment." Raven took the swimsuit and found Kori in one of the dressing rooms. She knocked on the door. "Kori are you okay in there?"

"I am fine however I do require your opinion on this swimsuit." Kori opened the door slightly and let Raven in. She took in Kori's appearance. She knew Kori was model worthy but she had to admit, Kori looked stunning in the bikini.

"You look great Kori." Raven said sincerely.

Kori's eyes lit up brightly. "Thank you friend!" She said reaching out to hug her.

Raven put her hand up. "Not while you're half naked please." She smirked and Kori giggled.

"Alright. Have you found anything that is to your liking?"

"Nope, we'll just have to try another..."

"What is that in your hand?" Kori cut her off and pointed at the flimsy bikini.

"This? Oh I was gonna put this back." She said holding it up for her to see.

"But it is quite lovely, why would you want to dispose of it?"

"I don't really like the sparkles." She said embarrassed.

"But Raven, I hardly see anything wrong with this. Do you find it pleasing?"

"Maybe." She said with a blush.

"And are you, Raven Roth vowing to be intimidated by copious amounts of glitter?"

"No." She said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Glorious then we shall purchase it."

"But Kori..."

"Miss Callie!"

"Why me?"

I HOPE THIS IS LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU. I JUST REALIZED THAT I DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS AND I REALIZED THAT I AM ONE AWAY FROM THE 100 MARK! I WANNA THANK ALL OF YOU, I LOVE Y'ALL, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I ALSO HAVE A WONDERFUL LABOR DAY AND WONDERFUL SCHOOL YEAR!


	15. PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT

**HELLO FRIENDS! I'M JUST HERE TO REMIND YOU THAT I'M NOT DEAD! IT'S JUST BEEN SO HARD, BEING A SENIOR, APPLYING FOR COLLEGES AND I JUST STARTED TO WORK AT THIS COOL CHOCOLATE STORE! REST ASSURED, I'M STILL GONNA UPDATE THIS STORY. I HAVE IT HALFWAY DONE BUT I NEED SOME TIME TO FINISH MY SCHOOLWORK! THREE 18 PAGE ESSAYS WITH 12 POWERPOINT SLIDES FOR EACH ESSAY! IN CONCLUSION, FUCK MY LIFE AND I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! BUT ALSO HAPPY 2016 AND IF YOU ARE GRADUATING THIS YEAR JUST KNOW, WE MADE IT! #CLASSOF2016**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: NOT A DAMN BODY OVER HERE OWNS TEEN TITANS!**

**SO... HOW'S EVERYBODY DOING, YOU KNOW WITH SCHOOL AND WHATNOT! I AM PLEASED TO ANNOUNCE THAT I AM MOTHER FLYING FUCKING SENIOR! #CLASSOF2016. BUT ENOUGH ABOUT THAT. LET US GET ON WITH THIS STORY RIGHT HERE! SO THERE'S GONNA BE A PARTAY! AND EVERYONE IS INVITED! SO THERE'S GONNA BE A LITTLE DRAMA! SO LET US DO THIS SHIT!**

"Yo Rich, can you put this banner up real quick?" Victor said holding up one end.

"Sure." Dick hopped up on the speaker and grabbed the other end and neared the pole. He climbed up the pole and connected the right side of the banner to it. Then did an impressive backflip going down.

"Whoa." Said Victor and Logan.

"Bruce taught me." He said.

"Dude, are you sure he's not, you know Batman or something?" Logan asked.

"That's stupid bro. Batman isn't even real."

Logan scoffed and turned his nose up playfully. "Well I never!"

"Never what, knew the difference between nonfiction and fiction?" Vic teased.

"Whatever douche bag. I'm gonna go get the juice."

"Fuck that, we are men! We should be able to crack open a bottle of beer if we want." Victor preached.

"You're 19. I'm 18 and Logan is 17."

"Yeah yeah. That's true."

"How about we keep a few beers for ourselves? Just enough so we don't get shitfaced."

"Just for us?" Dick asked.

"Just for us." Vic reassured.

"Alright then. I could get behind that."

"Cool. Let's finish setting up." Logan said laying on different drinks.

Kori came over Raven's house to make sure she was actually coming to the party. She was so adamant on making sure her very best friend had a wonderful time.

"Friend why do you insist on wearing the long sleeve attire?"

"Because I'm already showing my body with the bikini. Let's just step out with that."

"But Raven, you have a very nice body and you should do well to show it off now before you lose it."

"Do I have to?" She asked.

"You do not have to but I would like for you to. At the very least, you could partake in the wearing of the shorts." Kori haggled as much as she could before Raven gave her a skeptical eye.

"Just shorts?"

"Just the shorts." Kori started to brighten up.

"Fine. I'll call Malcolm and see if he can drive us there."

"Okay friend." Kori slyly winked. Raven glared and turned to her IPhone 6 Plus.

**A/N *cough* Team Android *cough***

"Hello." Said Malcolm.

"Um, Hi." Said Raven shyly.

"Oh, how are you beautiful?"

"I'm good. And you?"

"Great now that I am hearing your voice again."

Raven blushed. "Are you still going to Vic's party?"

"Eh just for a little drive by. I cannot stay long. I shall drive you and your friend to the party if you like."

"That'd be nice, thank you."

"You are welcome, sweet Raven. I will see you in 15 minutes."

"Okay, bye." She said with a small smile and hung up. Raven sighed a happy sigh and then turned to Kori who had a large smile on her face. "What?"

"I have not said anything friend." Kori said.

Bumping music travels through the air, burgers and hot dogs, along with tofu dogs due to a vegetarian Logan, are being eaten profusely and drinks are being thrown back. Everyone was partying and having a good time. Dick and Logan were downing some of there spiked juices when Victor came over to them clutching a pretty dark skin girl with her hair in puffs. She had on a yellow and black cropped top and black shorts.

"Hey y'all! Meet my girl over here."

"Karen Beecher, nice to meet you!"

"What's up, I'm Dick."

"Logan. Nice to meet you. How'd you meet chrome dome over here?"

Karen spoke up. "We met over the summer, at science camp."

"Dude you went to science camp?!" Logan started guffawing uncontrollably and Victor stared dead in his eyes.

"Yeah I did. You got a problem with that?" He said scarily.

Logan staggered back. He knew that Vic could get really intimidating when he wanted. "No dude, no problem at all. Hehehe, I love math."

"Science." Dick said.

"That's what I said."

"Yeah, so Karen wanna get something to drink?"

"Sure Sparky." She said walking away with him.

Logan started snickering. "Sparky?" Dick elbowed him and shushed him.

A Mercedes Benz pulled up in front of the house. Raven quickly kissed Malcolm and she and Kori stepped out of the car wearing their bikinis. Kori perked up and ran to give the two boys a hug.

"Oh friends, I am so very glad we are all here!" Raven walked up to the trio.

"Us too. Especially Dick over here."

"Shut up. Hey Raven."

"Hello Dick. Logan."

"Hey." He said looking at her bikini. _'Can't lie. Rae's looking scrumptious. I never thought I'd love glitter as much as I do right now. Thank God no one heard that.'_

"You ladies want something to drink?"

"Yes please friend. May I please have some of the punch?" Kori said giddily.

"Water for me." Raven said quietly.

"Alright be right back."

As carefree as the atmosphere is, the tension was still there. "So Logan." Raven started.

"What's up?" He said confused._ 'Wow, she's actually having a real conversation with me.'_

"Where's your little girlfriend?"

_'Or not.'_

"She'll be here." Logan said smirking.

"Fun." She said sarcastically. Just then Dick came back with the drinks. "Here you are."

"Thanks." The girls said taking the cups from him.

"Well come on boys and girls! Let's hit that pool!" Logan said. Dick and Kori ran into the pool and left Raven on the side. "Friend Raven, you are not jumping in the pool of swimming?"

"Nope."

"Aw come on Raven. Put your bathing suit to good use."

"No."

"Please Raven." Kori pleaded.

"Make me." She said but deep down she was regretting it. Logan smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Leave it to me." He got out and slowly walked toward Raven and she stepped back.

"Now if you really value your life, you would keep any sort of distance away from me." Raven said. Logan jumped at her and lifted her up, carrying her in a bridal hold. With her in his arms, he ran and did a cannonball into the pool. When they both reached the surface, Raven started shivering.

"You asshole!" She screamed splashing him roughly. Logan laughed and splashed her back. Raven got even more pissed off and splashed him with more rigor. Seeing that he was pissing her off even more, he knew he had to do it at least one more time before he died. He put his hand in the water ready to splash.

But the next moment was when he knew he fucked up.

Kori and Dick had a red bucket full of water and dunked it right on him.

Logan looked at them with shock. Then that shock turned into an evil smirk as he finally declared... "WATER FIGHT!"

Soon everybody at the party was chucking water at whoever was in sight. Everyone was having so much fun until Victor came.

"ENOUGH!" He screamed. Everyone's activities came to a halt.

He spoke in a low dark tone. "I cannot believe you would come into my home and mercilessly dunk people, your own friends, with water..."

Everyone looked so sorry and hurt for him. Then all of a sudden Victor had a huge grin on his face.

"WITHOUT ME!" he said as he did a huge cannonball into the water. Everyone cheered and continued splashing water at each other.

Raven and Kori barely made it out the pool alive. Their entire bodies were dripping wet with water. They decided to get something to drink when they saw a face walk into the backyard.

Tara.

Raven immediately grew irritated but Kori patted her back supportively. She rolled her eyes and walked to the refreshment table and got some fruit punch. Then Tara walked up to them and asked to speak to Raven.

"Why?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"I just want to clear up any misconceptions that you may have about me."

Raven and Kori looked at each other. "I barely believe that you being a two timing piece of trash is anything close to a misconception."

"I too believe that if anything, it is the cold hard truth." Kori said.

"Right, right." Tara said with a sick look. "Nevertheless I would still appreciate it if I could talk to Raven alone."

"Alright. Excuse us Kori." Kori obliged and stepped away to find Richard.

"Sooo..." Raven started.

"Look, let's start with you being right about me and Slade."

"And?"

"Gar isn't gonna listen to you. He loves me too much."

"And you're talking advantage of that." She says bitterly. Raven had half a mind to slap the sense into her.

"I do have feelings for him, don't ever get that twisted. He just can't give me what I need."

"What, an older man's dick?"

"Don't act smart bitch." Tara started getting irritated.

"Well last time I checked, I was smart." Raven said smirking.

"Not smart enough to realize what's mine is mine." Tara smirked back.

"Whatever."

"Try to remind yourself that you have a boyfriend, Rae Rae. Don't wanna look like a whore out there."

Raven got pissed. "Why don't you take your own advice, you traitor?"

"What are you gonna do? You gonna hit me? Go ahead, make a fool out of yourself." Tara said goading her.

Raven wanted to hit her but figured there was a time and place for everything. And unfortunately, now was not the time. So she walked away and Tara smirked.

Raven went over to Kori and Richard and Kori rubbed her shoulder sensing her friend's inner turmoil. She looked at Tara one last time and finished consuming her drink.

Tara however had a plan in mind.

**WELL ISN'T THIS AWKWARD! WELL RIGHT NOW I HAVE MY LIFE BACK ON TRACK AND I'M READY TO KEEP UPDATING! ON A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT NOTE, WHO HERE IS A FAN OF MIRACULOUS LADYBUG *FRANTICALLY RAISES HAND* BUT YEAH DROP ME A LITTLE REVIEW OR PM ME. HAPPY 2K16!**

**I ALSO PRE WROTE THAT MESSAGE ABOVE THIS ONE IN JANUARY! BUT I WOULD LOVE TO SAY THAT I AM OFFICIALLY OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL! #CLASSOF2016. I AM ON MY WAY TO COLLEGE, I HAVE AN AWESOME JOB AT A CHOCOLATE SHOP AND I AM JUST LIVING MY LIFE, AND BY THAT I MEAN DRINKING AND WATCHING NETFLIX ALL THE TIME. BUT YEAH, BE SURE TO REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW, OR PM ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE STORY IF YOU WANT. SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA!**

**I ALSO PRE WROTE THAT TOO. THIS IS UPDATED. AS AN AFRICAN AMERICAN GIRL, I AM OUTRAGED AND DISGUSTED AT RECENT EVENTS! WHETHER OR NOT YOU CARE, BLACK LIVES MATTER, BLACK LIVES MATTER,BLACK LIVES MATTER, BLACK LIVES MATTER, BLACK LIVES FUCKING MATTER! MY HEART GOES OUT TO EVERY VICTIM OUT THERE AND YOU'RE LOVELY FAMILIES. ALTON STERLING, PHILANDRO CASTILE! TO THE PEOPLE WHO FEEL THE NEED TO JUSTIFY THESE GROTESQUE CRIMES, HOW DO YOU JUSTIFY A LITTLE GIRL SEEING HER FATHER DIE? FUCKING SADISTIC INHUMANE ASSHOLES! AND TO PEOPLE PREACHING ALL LIVES MATTER, THINK ABOUT THIS. ALL LIVES CANNOT MATTER UNTIL BLACK LIVES MATTER!**

I will see you when I see you.


End file.
